


Harry Hook x readers

by Decendantofthesparrow



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Deaf Harry, Descendants 2, F/M, Fluffy, after descendants 1, baby daddy harry, before descendants 2, harry tries to cut off his hand, headcanon that harry has a scar around his left wrist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow
Summary: a bunch of harry hook x readers, from my Tumblr descendantofthesparrow. ENJOY!





	1. Harry Hook x reader- fluff one-shot

Harry Hook x reader- fluff one-shot  
Key

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

 

p.s you are the child of whatever villain you want to be…except captain hook.  
—————

On the Isle of the Lost in your apartment

————–

–3rd person POV–

(y/n) sat on her bed reading a book she had found in an abandoned bookstore, she couldn’t really make out the name of the book as the binding was worn down from age but she loved the book anyway, it took her into a world of magic and kings and queens of old.

‘And Edmund gave a very superior look as if he were far older than Lucy (there was really only a

year’s difference) and then a little snigger and said, “Oh yes, Lucy and I have been playing – pretending

that all her story about a country in a wardrobe is true. Just for fun, of course. There’s nothing there

really.”

Poor Lucy gave Edmund one look and rushed out of the room.

Edmund, who was becoming a nastier person every minute, thought that he had scored a great

success, and went on at once to say, “There she goes again. What’s the matter with her? That’s the worst

of young kids, they always –”’

Her eyes were ripped from the book when she heard the door unlock from downstairs her eyebrows furrowed before remembering that Harry had a key so she turned her eyes back to her book

—

Harry opened the door to (y/n)s apartment and he stepped inside, he placed the key in pocket and made his way upstairs silently.

‘I wonder what (y/n)s doing…ha, knowing her shes probably reading a book…’ harry chucked to himself thinking of the adorable bookworm that was his girlfriend

Harry reached the top of the stairs and saw (Y/n) with her back to him and her beautiful (h/c) hair hanging down her back. Harry softly smiled and walked up to her and ran his fingers through her hair.

“AH!” (y/n) shrieked and turned to see Harry snickering with a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter

(y/n) puffed her cheeks “dude what the hell! You could have told me you were going to do that”

Harry looked at you with tears in his eye “pfftt s-sory luve I didn’t mean to scare ye”

You pouted at him and crossed your arms “well you did” Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his lap “forgive me?” you stayed silent for a few moments “luvbug?”

You turned to harry about to speak but got interrupted by your own laughter

“HAHAHAHAHAAH HARRY NOOOOOO~~~~”

Harry’s fingers traveled your sides tickling you, you snorted and begged him to stop, wriggling around.

“not till ye forgive me~”

“NEVER!”

“Okay then~”

Harry grinned sadistically and tickled you even harder

“HAHAHAHAHAHA NOOO~ PLEASE STAP!”

“not until ya forgive me luv~!”

“okay OKAY! I forGIVE YOU`~~ just stooop~~~” you yelled, tears in your eyes.

Harry grinned and released you, *huff huff* you glared at Harry “did you have to do that?” you panted out

Harry gave a cheeky smile and nodded, you pouted and flopped into his chest “jerk” Harry kissed your forehead and laid his cheek on your head breathing in the sent of your hair.

….

“can I braid your hair?”

You blinked in surprise and stared up at him “why would you wanna do that?”

Harry shrugged and began brushing his fingers through your hair.

You thought for a few moments, shrugged and turned you back to harry “go for it hook”

Harry reached for the brush on the nightstand and ran it through your hair

As he brushed your hair you picked up the book that had fallen to the floor after Harry had spooked you, you flipped through the pages to get back to where you left off

“Whatcha reading?” “don’t really know the name of it, the cover got worn out so the only thing I can read is the author” “and that is?” “C.S Lewis”

Harry hummed and began to part your hair “want me to read it out loud?” Harry thought for a moment and shrugged “sure” and turned his attention back to your hair

“okay

“Look here,” said Peter, turning on him savagely, “shut up! You’ve been perfectly beastly to Lu

ever since she started this nonsense about the wardrobe, and now you go playing games with her about it

and setting her off again. I believe you did it simply out of spite.”

“But it’s all nonsense,” said Edmund, very taken aback.

“Of course it’s all nonsense,” said Peter, “that’s just the point. Lu was perfectly all right when we

left home, but since we’ve been down here she seems to be either going queer in the head or else turning

into a most frightful liar. But whichever it is, what good do you think you’ll do by jeering and nagging at

her one day and encouraging her the next?”

“I thought – I thought,” said Edmund; but he couldn’t think of anything to say.

“You didn’t think anything at all,” said Peter; “it’s just spite. You’ve always liked being beastly

to anyone smaller than yourself; we’ve seen that at school before now.”

Harry’s voice interrupted you from continuing

“done! volia~ my master piece~”

https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://images.more.mdpcdn.com/sites/more.com/files/styles/slide/public/12_half-up-french-braids.png&imgrefurl=http://www.more.com/beauty/hair/braided-hairstyles/50-fabulous-french-braid-hairstyles-diy&h=653&w=435&tbnid=6CPKs1ydywi0BM:&tbnh=275&tbnw=183&usg=__AJh1P4ba46Lqu_KhkySNOAwFFVg%3D&vet=1&docid=-iatxOvYtyUKHM

 

you stood up from your bed and looked into your mirror

“wow, harry that looks awesome! how you do that?” “when you’ve got two sisters ye learn how to do hair”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss

 

“love you luvbug”

“I love you to hookie”

—the END—


	2. You are perfect- Harry Hook x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry tried to get tick tock to bite his left hand off, and tick-tock wouldn’t even look at him, Harry runs away to an alleyway near the Black Pearl. And tries to cut off his left hand.

You are perfect- Harry Hook x reader

[Originally posted by descendantsdaily](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://tmblr.co/Z1Hbkg2SpUAam)

[Originally posted by jollyrogerbones](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://tmblr.co/ZkWL1e2US2v68)

Key

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

a/n- your “villain” parent is Captain Jack Sparrow

—–Isle of the lost, 5 years before the events of Descendants—–

–back story-

After Harry tried to get tick tock to bite his left hand off, and tick-tock wouldn’t even look at him, Harry runs away to an alleyway near the Black Pearl. And tries to cut off his left hand.

—3rd person POV—

Harry sat in a dark alleyway, digging a dagger into his left wrist, tears streaming down his face.

Harry bit down on his lip to stop painful whimpers from escaping and broke the skin, drawing blood.

The dagger went further into his muscle and blood spilled onto the alleyway floor. Harry paused and took a shaky breath.

“Harry?” Harry jumped at the sudden voice at the end of the alleyway, he turned seeing (y/n) standing there, a look of worry and confusion on her face.

“how” he croaked “how long have you been standing there?” “only a few seconds” (y/n) tilted her head “what’s wrong with your hand?”

Harry moved the dagger and his hand out of sight “nothing!” his voice cracked, he cleared his voice and said again “nothing at all I’m fine”

(y/n) stared at him unbelieving “I heard you crying Hook you’re not okay, let me see” she walked towards Harry. Harry scrambled back and hit his injured hand on a metal pipe causing him to scream out in pain.

“AH!” “HARRY!” (y/n) ran towards him and grabbed his shoulder “let me see!!!”

Harry stilled and let (y/n) inspect his hand closing his eyes and preparing to be yelled at and hit.

“geez harry what did you do? I can almost see the bone” (y/n) scolded as she gently held his arm.

Harry’s eyes opened in surprise as (y/n) wasn’t hitting him? He looked at (y/n) to see her staring him with pure worry, not with anger as he’s come to expect from his dad.

“Harry?”

“huh?”

“do you want me to take you home?”

“no!”

(y/n) blinked in surprise at this and questioned why

“I don’t want to be around dad”

“why not”

“I failed”

(y/n) stared at Harry in bewilderment for a few moments before shrugging it off and helping Harry to stand.

“okay then…whatever that means, I’m taking you to the pearl so I can help your hand ok?”

Harry sniffed, nodded and let (y/n) lead him to the Black Pearl.

Wait

Why was everything getting fuzzy?

And what was that ringing?

“Harry you o~~ Har~~ HARRY”

The world spun and went black

–on the Black Pearl in (y/n)s room–

As Harry began to wake up he heard muffled voices coming from the other side of the room, he was very confused before remembering (y/n) was taking him to the pearl before he blacked out.

‘ _oh I must be in (y/n)s room’_

Harry was about to sit up before the muffled voices became clear hearing (y/n) and her father Jack Sparrow

“is he alright (y/n)?”

“yeah he’ll be fine dad, he just passed out from blood loss from trying to cut off his own hand”

Harry heard Jack hum before asking why

“do you know why he was trying to do that?”

“no, he just said that he failed but before I could ask him anymore he passed out”

“ah okay, well maybe he should stay here for a little bit I don’t want James near him for a while, he won’t go easy on him, understood?”

“Yeah dad”

“Harry? Understood?”

Harry slowly sat up and nodded to jack

“Okay, so don’t use your hand till it’s all healed okay son?”

“yes sir”

“ok goodnight you two”

“night dad”

“night jack”

(y/n) and Harry stared at each other for a few moments before Harry stood up “uh, im going to go home, I don’t want to make my da-“

“sit down and shut up”

Harry snapped his mouth closed and sat back down on (y/n)’s bed, (y/n) disappeared into her bathroom and returned with cleansing alcohol and bandages.

She kneeled down in front of Harry and silently took off the bloodstained bandage revealing a torn, irritated, and bloody wrist.

Harry cringed and prepared himself for the sting of the alcohol, (y/n) poured the liquid onto a soft rag and softly pressed it to Harry’s torn wrist.

*sss* Harry hissed in pain and gripped (y/n)’s bedsheets.

(y/n) glanced up at Harry who was now biting his lip

‘ _shit even while he’s in pain he’s so cute’_  (y/n) snapped her head back down to Harry’s wrist trying to keep the blush off her face

‘ _you shouldn’t be thinking that (y/n)! not when he’s hurt this bad!!’_

(y/n) finished wrapping harry wrist but stayed kneeled at his feet

“(y/n) whats wrong?” Harry asked wondering why she was so silent.

“…..”

“(y/n)?”

“…”

“hey? You ok-“

“you could have died.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion “what?”

(y/n)’s head snapped up revealing tears streaming down her cheeks “you could have died from blood loss harry!!! I almost lost you!!!!” her breath caught and she buried her face in her hands and cried into them.

Harry’s eyes widened in astonishment and thought

‘ _she really cares that much for me?’_

Harry looked down at his left wrist and studied the gauze that was wrapped around it with love and care

Harry sighed and reached out to (y/n) and put his uninjured hand on (y/n)’s head and ran his fingers through her (h/l) hair.

(y/n) took a couple deep breaths before speaking

“I was so scared when you passed out Harry”

“I…I thought I was gonna lose you”

Harry bit his lip as guilt and shame stabbed at his heart

“i-im sorry (y/n) i-I just…I just”

Harry looked down at his lap, wondering if he should tell (y/n) why he was trying to cut off his hand.

“why?”

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard her voice that cracked with sadness and confusion

“why were you trying to cut off your hand”

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, searching his eyes for a reason.

Harry sighed and patted the spot next to him, (y/n) stood up and plopped herself next to Harry, Harry grasped her hand and took a deep breath preparing himself to tell (y/n) what was going on.

“…my dad was telling me how much of a failure I was-“

“WHAT!” (y/n) interrupted him “YOU AR-“

“(y/n) can I finish?” (y/n) huffed in anger before nodding and wrapping both her hands around harry’s

Harry sighed through his nose “ and so to prove him wrong and that I was deserving of the last name “Hook” I went out looking for tick tock, but when I tried to provoke him he didn’t even wake up! He just kept snoring!” Harry snapped angrily, his Scottish accent thickening, and clenched his teeth so you moved one of your hand to harry hair and softly scratched his scalp calming him down.

Harry let out a shaky breath and continued.

“so I ran to an alleyway nearby and tried to use the dagger your uncle Barbossa got me about a year back to cut off my hand and that’s about when you came in”

Harry turned to see (y/n) clenching her teeth in anger.

“(y/n)? you ok-“

“YOU ARE NOT A FAILURE HARRY!”

Harry jumped at the sound of (y/n)’s anger booming though her voice

“uh-“

“YOU ARE THE SMARTEST, KINDEST, MOST SWEETEST BOY IVE EVER HAVE THE HONOR OF KNOWING YOU HEAR!”

(y/n) cupped Harrys face and leaned in close, their lips brushing together for a spilt-second causing Harry to turn red

“ _you are perfect_  no matter what anybody says okay?”

Harry stared at her in surprise

“OKAY!?”

Harry nodded and (y/n) let out a sob and buried herself into Harry’s bony shoulder and wrapped her arms around Harry tightly

Harry stared at the ship wall in front of him realizing that (y/n) cared so much for him

….

And he realized

…

That he had fallen

…he had fallen SO hard.

…

And ya know what?

…

It didn’t matter to him what everybody says.

‘ _love is weakness’_

To him

Love was what made you strong

And made you able to stand up to people who called you a failure.

Harry smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around (y/n)’s back and slightly rocked her back and forth.

And whispered

“you are perfect”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jack peeked into his daughter’s room to see you and Harry curled up on your bed with your arms around each other protecting the other from the dangerous world around them

Jack smiled and picked up and extra blanket and carefully laid it on the two of you before making his way out of the room he turned back to close the door before saying

“if anyone going to be with my little girl…Harry, you’d be the only one to have my blessing. take care of her for me will ya lad?”

Harry nodded in his sleep and mumbled “I promise”

Jack smiled and closed the door letting the young descendants of pirates sleep peacefully knowing his pirate princess was in safe hands.

[Originally posted by mermaids-pirates](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://tmblr.co/Z_6Nzf2NwSI3w)

—The End~—

 

 


	3. A Toxic Promise- Harry Hook x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I have an idea for a Harry Hook x reader, could you base it off the song everytime by Ariana Grande? It’s basically about them being in a toxic relationship and they know it’s toxic but they always go back to each other no matter what because, when it’s good it’s really good, but when it’s bad, it’s evil. Hope you like it! (request from Tumblr)

A Toxic Promise- Harry Hook x reader

[Originally posted by andrew2luv](https://tmblr.co/ZsNrCc2S1fjar)

Key

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

**(a/n: choose your own villain parent, and also I didn’t expect for this to be as long as it is…. I got carried away :p also not a lot of dialogue in the beginning)**

_—_

_I cried enough tears to see my own reflection in them_

_And then it was clear_

_I can’t deny, I really miss him_

_To think that I was wrong_

_I guess you don’t know what you got ‘til it’s gone_

_Pain is just a consequence of love_

_I’m saying sorry for the sake of us_

(y/n) sat in her dorm on Auradon, singing to herself, looking out at the Isle, tears blurring her vision, thinking about the boy she had left behind, but she had to, it was just getting too much for her…for him..for them.

_He wasn’t my everything 'til we were nothing_

_And it’s taking me a lot to say_

_Now that he’s gone, my heart is missing something_

_So it’s time I push my pride away_

_'Cause you are, you are_

_You are my everything_

_You are, you are_

_You are my everything_

It was toxic, what they had, a pirate who strived to be like his father, and a girl who wanted to be more than her mother, to be better, and your different mindsets set off many fights, and many separations, but you both always,  **always**  came back to each other, and you both knew it wasn’t good for you, for both of you, but when it was good, it was heavenly, but when it was bad, it was hell. But neither of you could truly break it, So you had to make a decision…when you got the letter, the one to go to auradon, you took it.

You left, you left without saying goodbye, you knew if you tried you wouldn’t be able to leave, his beautiful ocean blue eyes staring sadly at you begging you not to go. So you left, leaving a letter for him, stating you were sorry and you did love him, but you couldn’t handle the toxic relationship anymore.

You sighed and glanced down at the ring placed on your right ring finger

A promise ring

You remember the day he gave it to you, it was after a  _really_ bad fight, and you had distanced yourself from him to get some space

**–**

**_Harry sheepishly stood in front of you, a crimson ring in his hand,_ **

**_You scowled at him “what do you want hook”_ **

**_His shoulders slumped and he licked his lips before opening them to speak_ **

**_“im sorry lass, I didn’t mean what I said, ye know that I would never mean that”_ **

**_You glanced down at the floor and whispered_ **

**_“promise?”_ **

**_Harry kneeled down in front of you and slid the ring onto your right hand_ **

**_“I promise”_ **

**_–_ **

A Toxic Promise, that’s what that was, because, within the next week, he broke it, and again you distanced yourself, but he didn’t get the opportunity to apologize, because when he tried to, you were already halfway to auradon.

You watched as a tear splashed down on the gem, you knew that, for as long as you would live, you loved Harry Hook.

—-

_She wasn’t my everything 'til we were nothing_

_And it’s taking me a lot to say_

_Now that she’s gone, my heart is missing something_

_So it’s time I push my pride away_

_'Cause you are, you are_

_You are my everything_

_You are, you are_

_You are my everything_

Uma stared at Harry who had his face buried in his arms staring out at auradon, singing to himself, wishing for the bright-eyed (h/c) girl to come back to him, he knew why she left, but there would always be sadness deep in his heart.

_I know you’re not far, but I still can’t handle all the distance_

_You’re traveling with my heart_

_I hope this is a temporary feeling_

_'Cause it’s too much to bear without you_

_And I know sorry ain’t the cure_

_If I cross your mind, just know I’m yours_

_'Cause what we got is worth fighting for_

_'Cause you are_

He sang softly to himself, eyes burning and his heart hurting, he wanted you back, even if it meant he had to give up on being as bad as his dad, and going to boradon. Even if it meant he had to stop his evil ways and become a better person, not toxic, he would do it in a heartbeat.

He didn’t know how much he needed her until she was gone, she left with the rotten four, all those months ago.

“Harry?”

He turned to see Uma, who stared at with sympathy.

She reached forward and grasped his shoulder

“are you okay?” Uma asked

Harry shook his head numbly “no im not” he murmured

Uma scrunched her face in worry, knowing why her first mate was in such a slump, (y/n), the girl he had a loving but toxic relationship with, had left with the VKs six months ago, she was the only one Uma didn’t feel was a traitor, because (y/n) deserved to get out, she just wished she, Harry, and Gil could have gone with her.

Uma shook her head to clear it and jolted Harry around to get his attention,

“Hey, go do your route, you need to do something other than staring at Auradon”

Harry sighed, nodded, and grabbed his hook, hat and sword and made his way to curl up and dye for the first place on the payment route.

…

He pushed through the plastic door curtain thing and moved his gaze to dizzy who was about to put money in her cash register

“fork it over ya runt”

Dizzy shoulders slumped and hesitantly placed the money in his outstretched hand, he then tapped the counter with his hook

“and the rest of it~”

Dizzy pressed her lips together and opened the register and pressed the cash into his hand.

“m~ thank ye~ mmM~!” Harry spoke, muffled by the cash in his mouth

As he was making his way out, a familiar voice spoke

“still running errands for Uma? Or do you get to keep what you steal?”

Harry stopped in his tracks, slowly turning to see the once again purple haired bitch that took his (y/n) with her, rage and anger filling his mind

‘ _Mal.’_

 _“_ well well well~ what a nice surprise~” Harry called out, false happiness filling his voice.

Mal stared at him Bordley

“Hi Harry”

He stalked towards her, a predatory look in his eyes

“just WAIT till Uma hears your back~” he glanced her body, looking for weak spots “shes never going to give you back your territory~”

Mal glared at him, “oh, well that’s okay because I will be taking it” she added smoothly

Harry let out a breathy chuckle and brushed his hook through her

“I could hurt you”

Mal grabbed his arm, causing him to tense and glare at her.

She smirked, took the gum out of her mouth and placed it on the tip of his hook

“not without upsetting (y/n)”

Harry stared at Mal for a few seconds in shock before smirking at her and plucking the gum from his hook with his mouth and made his way back to the door, before pausing at the doorway

“um..hows-“

Mal interrupted him, voice softer, and sympathetic.

“shes…surviving…she still loves you, never takes off that ring.”

Harry nodded, happy to hear that, and rushed back to the shop to tell Uma that Mal was back.

—

You sat in the limo, with Carlos, Jay, Evie, and Ben, riding back to your home….to Harry.

‘ _what happens if I run into him? Hows he gonna react? Does his still-‘_

Your thoughts were interrupted by Evie calling for you to get out of the car, you scrambled out and as soon as your feet planted on the Isle floor you gaze immediately went to the pipe that led to the pirate’s cove

‘ _Harry’_

“whats down here?!”

Your head snapped to see Ben standing at the entrance of the pipe and Carlos pulled him away, Jay telling him he didn’t want to know.

You five walked down to the fours hideout and soon ben separated and decided to be “kingly”

Jay and Carlos ran up and pushed ben back and glared down at the man who tried to punch bens lights out

“Ben stop just stop!” Evie snapped at him

“why?” ben asked confusedly

Evie rolled her eyes “this isn’t a parade, it’s the Isle!”

“keep your hands in your pockets unless your stealing” Jay informed

“you either slouch or strut” Carlos added

“and never ever smile” you finished

Ben looked at you four at nodded

“okay thank-“

“no!” Evie interrupted

“no thank yous, and drop the please too, just…chill”

_Let me tell you something you can really trust~_

_-_

— ** _im not writing chilling like a villain so im just skipping to were ben runs into Gil_** — ****

-

As ben strutted forward humming the song he bumped into Gil

‘shit!’ your mind went into haywire and you quickly hid behind Jay, knowing if Gil saw you he’d tell Harry and then Harry would look for you

“hey man!” Gil exclaimed “hey,..hey I know you!” he finished

“uh” ben looked back at us, seeing us surrounding him and he replied back

“no, don’t know you either man”

Gil furrowed his brows in confusion

“uhhh yeah ya do? Come on man”

You looked over Jay’s shoulder to see Gil trying to convince Ben that they knew each other

“really? Eh? Dude ill give you a hint! My dad is quick slick and his, neck ehhh~ is incredibly thick!!!”

Ben looked at Evie, realizing that he had just encountered the son of his dads worst enemy.

“come on man-“ Gil spotted a poster on the wall and pointed between ben and the poster soon realizing that

“ohh you’re king ben!!!”

Evie, Jay, and Carlos rushed forward pushing Ben to get out of there leaving you in the open

“(Y/N)!!! you’re here too!?”

You pressed your lips together

“uhh yep im back”

“oh my god you don’t know how much harry misses you!!! He won’t stop talking about how much he loves you and he wishes he could just see you again and how he would be the happiest man alive!!!!”

( **yeah I know Gils talking a lot but he doesn’t know when to stop)**

Your chest filled with warmth, happy that Harry still loved you as you did him

“do you want me to tell him?”

You smiled and nodded

“yeah go ahead, tell him I miss him too kay?”

You gave a fist bump to Gil before making your way to ben and the others

Gil grinned and watched you walk only to see who you were walking to

“Oh wait, Jay, Evie, Carlos, you’re all here too! Hey guys!” he stopped for a few moments before bouncing

“ohhh, Umas gonna love this!!!!”

—

When you arrived Jay threw a rock at the sign and Ben headed up the stairs to mal,

“(y/n)?” Evie’s voice broke through the silence

You glanced up at her “hmm?”

“..what did Gil mean about Harry?”

You twidled with your fingers avoiding the question

“(y/n).”

You sighed and fessed up

“Harry and I were in a relationship”

“WHAT?!” they screamed and Evie opened her mouth to start firing off questions but was interrupted by Ben coming back downstairs

“so.” Asked Evie “wheres Mal?”

Ben shook his head “she’s not coming back”

“what!?” Evie gasped “I’ll talk to her”

Evie grasped onto the phone thing and emplored Mal to talk to her

“M?…Mal its Evie, let me just talk to you for a second”

“GO AWAY!”

Evies slumped in defeat and Jay grasped her shoulder in support

“let’s give her a couple hours to cool off”

You crossed your arms and looked down the way Ben walked off to but were unable to locate him

“guys!” you alerted them

“wheres Ben?”

Carlos frowned at you

“what are you talking about Bens…right….there.”

Evie walked to you and looked down the alleyway calling for Ben

“Ben?…Ben!”

The four of you saw a dark shadow making its way towards and the three Vks sighed in relief, all except you, you narrowed your eyes…you knew that shadow.

“Ben don’t scare us like that!”

“don’t scare you!”

Your breath caught in your throat,

“Harry” you whispered

“That’s my specialty!”

His voice cut through the Isle like butter, sending your heart through simultaneous, erratic beating, and calming it down at the same time, a soft blush covering your cheeks

“What did you do with Ben?!” Jay growled at him

“oh eh, we nicked him” Harry hummed happily

“and If you want to see him again~ have Mal and (y/n) come to the chip shop tonight”

His crystal blue ocean eyes landed on you, voice and eyes softening slightly

“alone”

He returned his attention back to the other three VKs, his voice hardening once more

“Uma wants a little vist~” he sang

He gave Jay a snarky smirk

“aw Jay~” Harry pouted and gave an insane laugh

“seems like you’ve lost your touch~”

Jay tried to lunge at Harry but Evie held him back gesturing to you.

Harry turned to you, grasped your hand, lifted it up to his lips, and pressed a light kiss to it, smiling softly at you.

“see ye there lass”

You bit your lip and turned, seeing Evie smirking at you and the boys having a face like

W.T.F!?

You started to speak before Evie stopped you

“well talk about you and Harry later, right now we have to tell mal.”

“Yeah, that’d be the best option” you stated and the four of you headed up the stairs to tell mal about the deal breaker with Uma.

—

Harry paced the floor of the shop, tapping a beat on his thighs, anxiety about REALLY meeting you again pounding on his mind

“Im baack~”

Harry’s head snapped up to see Mal and….you

Your gorgeous (e/c) eyes locked with his and a flash of electricity ran through your bodies as soon as you locked eyes.

“Harry!”

He jumped and saw Uma with her arms crossed

“well you wanted her here, go do what you wanted to do!”

“uh, oh um yeah right on it” he stammered and walked up to you, grasped your hand and led you back outside the shop

You both walked for a few moments, holding each other’s hands, Harry’s thumb rubbing the back of yours.

Harry sighed and tugged at your hand, causing you to stop.

“Harry?” you murmured

“(y/n), we need to talk”

He took your hands in yours and took a deep breath

“I want to try again”

“try what again?” you asked

“I” he reached up to cup your cheek brushing your (s/c) skin “I want to try us again”

“Oh Harry” you whispered, “we can’t, it-“

“why can’t we!” he cried “I love ye and I want to try again!”

“Harry” you whimpered “it was too much, we’d love each other one moment, and then we were at each other’s throat the next! It was a toxic relationship!”

“yes, I know!” Harry snapped, tears in his eyes “and I finally figured out why it was toxic!”

You made a face and urged him to go on

“our parents were putting so much pressure on us so we redirected the anger we felt from it onto each other!”

Harry wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into his chest.

“Please, I’ll even go to boradon for ye, please…I just want to hold ye, to kiss ye again! So please”

Harry pressed his forehead to yours and tears slipped down both your faces

“so just” he whispered “just let me love ye again”

You pushed away from him and looked up at the handsome Scottish boy, glancing at his lips, before speaking once more

“…how do I know you’re not making another toxic promise?”

Harry sniffed and wiped his nose before drawing back from and handing you his silver hook, which oh so long ago, had started a fight.

You gasped in surprise, as he was so protective of his hook, he never even let you hold it, sometimes seeming that he cared about the hook more than he did about you.

“here, I know this was a basis of one of our fights so…its yours to decide on what to do with it, ye can keep it, give it away, give it back, hell ye can even destroy it”

He tipped your chin up so he could stare into your eyes

“because you’re more important than that stupid hook, or what anyone thinks of me, yours is the only opinion that matters, and I kept denying that before”

Your mind flashed back to one of your biggest fights

—

**_“DON’T I MATTER! WHY DO YOU CARE WHAT THEY SAY ABOUT YOU!!!”_ **

**_“BECAUSE IM THE SON OF CAPTAIN HOOK AND THEY NEED TO SEE ME AS A HEARTLESS PIRATE THAN A LOVING WEAKLING”_ **

**_“WHY!!!! I LOVE YOU THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH!”_ **

**_“WELL, IT ISNT!!”_ **

_—_

That was about a month before you left, but…if Harry was willing to give up on become the baddest pirate captain and become just like his father, and willing to truly let your love in…you could give him one more chance

“okay Harry” his head snapped up and a bright light filled his eyes,

“you have one more chance, don’t screw it up”

Harry tears of sorrow turned to joy, and he let out sobs of relief.

You laughed out your own tears and pressed your lips to his, pure love and passion filling the kiss that had been missed for six months

[Originally posted by elena-blaugrana](https://tmblr.co/ZczRLe2b3_I3d)

 

Maybe even your toxic relationship could become a blooming flower that would never wilt.

_She/he  wasn’t my everything 'til we were nothing_

_And it’s taking me a lot to say_

_Now that she’s gone, my heart is missing something_

_So it’s time I push my pride away_

_'Cause you are, you are_

_You are my everything_

_You are, you are_

_You are my everything_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And it did

—the end~—

 

 If yall don’t get the end, here’s an explanation, Harry goes to auradon with (y/n) and every time either of them gets frustrated or angry they don’t take it out on each other, they talk it out and find healthy ways to release it. so it goes from a toxic relationship to a healthy one.


	4. Anger issues- Harry Hook x Daughter of the queen of hearts! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request an imagine for Harry Hook? Where he is dating the daughter of the queen of hearts, who is a lot like her mother: temperamental, easy and explosive anger, likes to yell for heads 5o be off when she gets mad. She doesn’t like being told what to do by Uma and Uma doesn’t really like that. But she still belongs to Uma’s crew because she doesn’t like Mal’s crew because they used to be her friends but left her. Sorry if it’s long (request from Tumblr)

warning: swearing, and abuse, mental and physical

Anger issues- Harry Hook x Daughter of the queen of hearts! Reader

[Originally posted by imultifandomstuff](https://tmblr.co/ZcLYtf2OQR1xo)

outfit and accessories

  


 

-isle of the lost-

you grit your teeth as you stomped off the docks, grumbling to yourself,

“damn Uma, telling me what to do, who does she think she is”

You snatched an orange from a stand and growled at the merchant when he protested, and he whimpered and slunk back behind his stand. you rolled your eyes and made your way to your mother’s hair salon, along the way remembering what had happened

“damn harry, I’m his girlfriend, why does he always defend her.”

‘ _well_ ’ you thought angerly ‘ _maybe ex-girlfriend now_ ’

- _flashback-_

_you sat at the long table where the crew sat and grabbed a fry from Harry’s tray and threw it in your mouth, sticking your tongue out at him when he glared at you, you rolled eyes and grabbed another, Harry rolled his eyes, pushed the tray between you two, and scooted closer._

_“(y/n)!” you groaned and slammed your face into your arms on the table, Harry frowned at her and raised an eyebrow before turning back to his food._

_“(y/n)!” Uma pulled at (y/n)’s jacket and pulled you up to look at your face, “are you listening to me!?”_

_you glared at her “not really”_

_Uma growled at you and said “well you are now, I need you to do something for me” you hummed and placed a finger on your chin before letting out a chirpy “how bout no~”_

_Uma’s eyes darkened “what.”_

_you turned and smirked at her, “I said: how. Bout. No.”_

_Uma snarled_

_“I am your captain you will do as I command!”_

_“and I said no!”_

_As you both were bickering Harry tensed his muscles and whirled around_

_“(y/n)!!! do as she says!!!”_

_You spun around to see Harry glaring at you, staring at you with a look you’ve never seen before._

_“why?!”_

_“because she’s you’re captain!”_

_“why does that matter?!”_

_“because she let ye on the crew! Ye wanted on now ye gotta take orders from her!”_

_“I only joined because Mal wasn’t around anymore!”_

_“yea I know that!! And then ye came here!!! Ye agreed to join and serve under Uma!!! And we all follow Uma without question!!! WHY ARE YE SO UNWILLING TO TAKE ORDERS YE SEEMED FINE TAKING THEM FROM MAL”_

_You snarled at him_

_“don’t you ever mention that ever again!! And wow it sounds like you’re in love with her! Are you forgetting I’m your girlfriend?!”_

_“ **WHY DOES THAT MATTER**!?”_

_You blinked, not expecting that response_

_“ **UMA WOULD BE A MUCH BETTER GIRLFRIEND THAN YE AT LEAST SHE WOULDN’T FIGHT WITH EVERYONE SHE SEES, AND SHE WOULDN’T TRY TO ARGUE WITH ME EVERY FIVE SECONDS AND SHE WOULDN’T BE AS ANNOYING AND STOP BUGGING ME!** ”_

_You stared at Harry for a few seconds, giving him a firm stare that rivaled Mals, and you saw the wheels turn in his head, soon realizing what he said”_

_“(y/n) luve I din-“_

_“well hook you’ve made your point so why don’t you just forget me and go for Uma, you seem to care about her more than you do me, even though I was the one you told all your secrets to, showed all your bruises to, and all the things that your dad did to you, but okay that’s fine if you want Uma that’s fine, but don’t come crawling back to me when you realize that you lost someone that would never reveal anything about you that would hurt you.”_

_You pulled on the hook necklace, hearing it snap and threw it Harry’s feet, along with the hook bracelet and tossed it to Uma_

_“here you might need these”_

_You turned and collected your sword, hearing Harry begin to speak_

_“wait (y/n!)-“_

_“listen hook if I ever see you again just know it’s **OFF WITH YOUR HEAD**!!”_

_You threw open the shop doors and bolted, running toward your home._

_–flashback end (yeah I know its kinda long)—_

You slowed down your stomping speed walk to a slower smoother walk, you sighed and made your way into your mother’s salon, and as soon as you walked in you felt a sharp pain in your face

“gnn!”

You stumbled back, hitting the door with your back and held your cheek

“where were you young lady!?”

Your mother screeched, you licked your lips and stared off to the side,

“…”

“ **WELL**?!”

“I was at the chip shop” you answered Weakley

“ **WITH THE DUMB DAUGHTER OF THE SEA WITCH SHRIMPY?! YOU ARE A PRINCESS YOU ARE MENT TO GIVE ORDERS NOT TAKE THEM!**?”

“I wasn’t taking them,” you told her meekly

“ **I DON’T CARE. YOU NEED YOUR OWN CREW TO PUSH AROUND NOT SOME TINY GIRL WHO DOSNT BELONG** ”

“but you were fine with me being in Mals crew”

You weakly pointed out

“ **YES, I KNOW, SHES THE DAUGHTER OF MALEFICENT, IF I SHOWED THAT I DIDN’T LIKE THAT MALEFICENT WOULD HAVE SKINNED ME!!**

 **NOW YOU ARE A LEADER!!! A PRINCESS, START ACTING LIKE IT**!”

She surged her arm forward and slugged you in the stomach, your knees went weak and you collapsed on the floor

“ **NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL BE TAKING ORDERS FROM A DIRTY PIRATE LIKE SHRIMPY, AND HOOKS SON, HE IS NOT WORTHY OF YOU, SO YOU NEED TO DROP HIM! AND TO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD YOU WILL BE PUNISHED**!”

“mom-“

“ **QUIET YOU FUCKING DISGRACE**!”

“gahHHH!”

——-

You laid on the floor of the salon crying quietly, your body throbbing in pain, your mother walked away

“now pick yourself up, I don’t need a disappointing order taking bitch on my floor”

“yes mother” you croaked quietly, you slowly got up from the floor using a chair as a crutch, you groaned clutching your side.

You made your way upstairs, remembering your mother’s words

‘ _my daughter will never take orders from anyone, you will only give orders understood!’_

_‘princesses give orders, they do not take them!”_

You sniffed and wiped your face before your mind flashed back to when Mal ruled the Isle

‘ _listen (y/n) I don’t care who your mom is, who you are, or what you supposed status is supposed to be, I give orders, you follow them understood?!’_

_‘remember your place (y/n), I’m the daughter of the ruler of darkness, you’re the daughter of a simple queen of a card symbol’_

You shoved open the door to your room and closed it with your foot and made your way to your bathroom rummaging around for your first aid kit.

Finding it you made your way to your bed and sat down, removing your clothes and reaching for the bandages and trying to wrap them around your torso, hissing when you tried to turn to reach your back

“need help with that lass?”

A shy Scottish voice came from the doorway

You whirled around to see a meek Harry standing just outside the doorway as if scared to come in.

You stared at him for a few moments before snapping

“what are you doing here?”

Harry swallowed harshly “I-I’m here to apologize to ye”

“why? you said it yourself, you’d rather have Uma over me”

Harry winced and bit his lip “I-I didn mean it, I-I just got mad because Uma has been my longest friend, and I just got protective” he stated weakly

You pursed your lips “yeah I know that and I get it, we all have someone were protective of, but that doesn’t give you the right to say what you did”

Harry’s eyes started to fill with tears, a rare occurrence for him

“aye, I know and I’ll never do it again, I swear it lass,” His voice cracked “I never wanted to hurt you’

He crossed the threshold and kneeled down at your feet, and took your hands in his

“aye swear on calypso, that I’ll never ever hurt ye ever again,” the sound of thunder roared through the sky, and your eyes widened in shock, Harry just swore on Calypso! Only ones who truly mean to keep their promise do that, and if they break it means death “ and Im sorry about the Mal thing, I shouldn’t have mentioned that.”

You stared down at him, a battle with your heart and brain.

As you and Harry stared at each other, one begging for forgiveness, another with uncertainty.

All of a sudden your eyes began to burn, and your vision fuzzed, tears starting to run down your bruised face.

Harry looked at you in shock before gently wrapping his arms around you, mindful of your injuries.

“luve!? What’s wrong”

You let out a few sobs before burying your face in his neck

“(y/n)? lass? Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Harry ran his hand through your hair and gently rubbed your back

“i-I” your voice cracked “I forgive you, you giant jerk”

Relief ran through Harry’s body and he picked you up and sat on your bed and settled you on his lap.

“Shh, shh I’ve got you luve, I’ve got you”

*sob* “ng”

Harry stared in front of him in thought for a few moments before deciding something that would change your life.

“(y/n) im going to bandage you up and then your moving in with me, okay?”

You stiffened for a few moments before withdrawing your self from his neck

“but Harry what about my mother?”

“I’ll take care of her Lassie, don’t worry.”

You nodded and let Harry stand up and he grabbed the bandages, turned back to you, before stopping in front of you

“I almost forgot”

Harry reached into his pocket and withdrew it to reveal the hook necklace and bracelet.

“oh…right”

“I understand lass, you had every right to do that,…but can I put them back on”

“…sure”

Harry smiled softly and clipped the necklace around your neck, and then clipped the bracelet on your wrist. He wrapped his arms around you, you returning the gesture and pressing your face in his neck.

You both sat in silence for a few minutes listening to each others breathing before Harry broke the silence

“I love you (y/n)”

Your breath stopped and your heart went crazy

* **bu bump bu bump bubump bubump bubump bubump bubump** *

You swallowed harshly before replying

“I-I love you too harry”

Harry sighed in relief and held you closer, vowing to himself that he’ll never let you go.

–the end~ <3–


	5. Harry Hook X Reader one-shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from anonymous: Harry hook x reader where the reader is the daughter of the queen of hearts and has an issue with Alice’s daughter, and Harry has to break them up? (request from Tumblr)

 

  


[Originally posted by harry-hook-me](https://tmblr.co/Zh6Q3d2QP5iG9)

 

**(a/n: im using Alice’s daughter from wicked world, and I’ve noticed shes brutally honest, and has good intentions but doesn’t always come across that way, also she doesn’t understand jokes, sarcasm, or being facetious. so I’ve decided to make that the reason (y/n) doesn’t like her that much.)**

Harry Hook X Reader one-shot

Key

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

_________________

You slumped in your chair bored out of your mind as you sat in remedial goodness class, listening to Fairy Godmother chitter on about random things about being “good”

You heard a groan from your right and saw Harry rubbing his eyes in tiredness and boredom. You snickered and discretely shoved him as not to attract the attention of FG and he snapped his head up and looked at you as If you offended him.

You stifled a laugh and stuck your tongue out at him, Harry pouted and crossed his arms on his desk and shoved his face into his arms.

You rolled your eyes and turned to “listen” FG and just as you did she announced that class was dismissed and harry and I bolted up with the rest of the crew and raced out of the room.

“thank god! I don’t think I would have lasted another second in that class” you groaned leaning in to Harry’s side

“aye same luve, I almost fell asleep listenin to her droning on an on about ‘goodness~’ ” Harry changed his voice to a higher pitch to mock FG “ _what do ya do when you see someone throw trash on the ground? A. throw it at the persons head? B. ignore the trash or C. throw the trash away?”_

You laughed at the way Harry pitched his voice and how his accent made the question sound hilarious.

“love your new voice Har~ you should keep it that way~”

“really? Ya think so?”

“ya I think-“

A voice interrupted you

“well I think it doesn’t suit him at all”

You clenched your jaw and turned to see…

_Ally_ _the daughter of Alice, the enemy of your mother._

Now you didn’t have a problem with Ally because she was the daughter of Alice, but because she was honest

“its way to high pitched for him and doesn’t suit someone that looks as good as him”

… **way**  to honest.

You stared her down and snarled at her

“ ** _really I didn’t notice, but ya know I could have been making, oh I don’t know a joke?”_**

Ally blinked and furrowed her brows

“really? I didn’t know, but to be honest someone as good looking as Harry shouldn’t have a voice like that, his voice normally is perfect for him”

And also because she didn’t understand when someone was being funny or sarcastic.

You pursed your lips and growled

“ya I know that but I was being funny. Why do you seem to have a problem understanding that?  
‘ _and why do you seem to have a problem understanding that I don’t like you talking about Harry that way’_

“well im sorry but why are you being so rude I haven’t done anything wrong” she pursed her lips and looked at Harry

“have I?”

You blocked her vision of Harry and got in her face

“yes, yes you have, 1. You started talking to me 2. You for some unimaginable reason keep mentioning how good looking Harry is and don’t understand that im his girlfriend and don’t like other people talking about him that way so why don’t you run off, go down the rabbit hole and stay there?”  
  


As you and Ally were “talking” Harry noticed that you were about to actually rip Ally a new one if she didn’t back off so he decided to do the responsible thing (what?! Harry doing something responsible other than doing first mate duties!?)

He grabbed your waist, hauled you into his arms, slung your over his shoulder, and made his way with you back to his dorm with you shouting at him and pounding at his back.

“WHAT THE F**K HOOK, PUT ME DOWN OR SO HELP ME I WILL-!”  
Harry decided to shut you up by smacking your ass

You squeaked and buried your face into his back hiding your now crimson face.

Harry unlocked his door and set you on his bed, turning back to lock his door and  when he turned back to look at you he saw you with a pouty/pissed off expression

You glared at him for a few moments for snapping

“why did you do that?”  
“do what?”  
“Oh, I don’t know, literally picking me up and dragging me to your room?”  
“oh because ye were going to fight miss ditzy and it looked like ye were about to yell “off with ye head!” ”

“ya I know but  _why?_ ”

Harry rolled his eyes and grasped your shoulders and nealed down in front of you

“because I didn’t want ye getting in trouble because of a girl who was being annoying and couldn’t understand when someone was being  facetious.”

You bumped your forehead against his and sighed

“well it wasn’t just that”

Harry cocked an eyebrow nudged you to continue

“shes…shes always commenting about handsome you are and, how she doesn’t understand how someone like me got with someone like you and-“

“wait she basically said that I was too good for ye?!”  
“well yeah”

Harry let out a harsh breath and tugged you into his arms, pulling you closer

“well don’t listen to her, try to ignore her and if she says something like that again come to me, I’ll shut her up myself okay?”

You snickered know that what Harry meant by “shut her up” was that he was gonna “hook” her…and not in a good way.

Harry chuckled and pecked you on the lips  
“now come on Uma wants us to meet at the beach at 1:00 and it takes about 23 minutes to get there and it takes both of 10 minutes to get ready, and it’s 12:34 now so we gotta get ready”

You nodded and Harry got up and made his way into the bathroom

You sat on his bed for a few moments before thinking

“wait…Harry?”

“ye?”  
“How’d you know how long it takes for us to get to the beach? I thought you never learned how to count cus your number one?”  
“haha very funny but ye do know my phone has a calculator right?”

You burst out laughing and fell backward on to the bed, Harry emerged from the bathroom and chucked one of his shirts at your head

“go get dressed crazy”

“look whos talking!”  

“alright now ye asked for it!!!!”

“GAHH!”

—the end—


	6. The Scarlet Jacket- Harry Hook x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry walks you home late at night and gives you his jacket after noticing you were cold

[Originally posted by descendantsdaily](https://tmblr.co/Z1Hbkg2SpUAam)

Key

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

— _(a/n)this is set before the events of descendants 2 but after the events of the book “rise of the Isle of the Lost”_ —

It was a dark and cold night on the isle of the lost, and the crew of the lost revenge sat in Ursula’s chip shop, drinking rum and scarfing down the only kinda fresh food on the Isle, fish.

You sat at the table with the rest of the crew bored out of your mind using your fork to push around your “food”. You looked around the shop before resting your gaze on a particular pirate.

The handsome, Scottish, tall, and oh so slightly insane, Harry hook.

You stared at the handsome boy and sighed wistfully.

“(y/n)?” you jumped and twisted around to see Uma staring at you questionably

“ye-‘” your voice cracked and you cleared your voice before speaking again “yeah?” Uma quirked an eyebrow “why are you staring at Harry?”

You shrugged and said “no reason”

Uma smirked “oh really? No reason at all?”

You nodded “yep no reason.”

Uma stared at you with an amused expression before her mother’s voice broke through the happy/teasing atmosphere.

“ **UMA ITS CLOSING TIME GET TO IT NOW** ”

Uma groaned and yelled back  “FINE” she grabbed a chair and used it to climb up on the table.  **“ALRIGHT EVERYBODY OUT!”**

The crew groaned and began slowly making their way out of the shop, you stood up from your chair and bid your goodbye to Uma before making your way outside.

as soon as you stepped outside you regretted not grabbing your jacket before leaving your apartment as the coldness of the Isle rushed you. Looking around you saw Harry a few paces away looking in the distance at Aruadon.

You stood there a few moments before making up your mind and making your way to Harry.

“Harry?” he jumped at the suddenness of your voice and spun around to face you “hmm?”

“what are you looking at?” you questioned him. He was silent for a few moments before waving his hand in a dismissive way

“nothing it was nothing”

Harry glanced down at you “what are you doing here though?”

“I was about to head home but I saw you and decided to talk”

He nodded but stopped mid-nod “wait, were ye heading home  _alone_?”

You looked at him confused “yeah? Why is that of any importance?”

“i-I” Harry stuttered “I well-um, ye shouldn’t walk around the Isle at this time of night” He walked a few steps ahead of you before turning back and holding his hand out to you a “mind if I walk ye to your apartment?”

You stared at him in surprise before you gave a teasing smirk “oh so under that rough pirate exterior you’re quite the gentleman aren’t you?”

A soft blush came over his cheeks and he mumbled ‘ _shut up’_

You  laughed and reached forward to take his hand and he began leading you to your apartment

As you both walked Harry noticed that you were beginning to shiver

“you cold or sumthin?” you turned to him with a reassuring smile “no im fine” your body betrayed you for as soon you finished that sentence an intense shiver ran through your body.

“Are ye sure yer not cold?” “no really im fine” Harry stared at you with an unconvinced stare before sighing through his nose “if ye say so”

As the pair walked Harry heard (y/n)s teeth begin to chatter.

Harry sighed, stopped walking, causing you to stop as well, and shrugged off the scarlet jacket and held it out to you

“what are you doing?” “take my jacket”

You looked from Harry to his jacket and back

“umm”

Harry sighed and gave you a look that just said ‘ _take it_ ’ “okay fine”

You grasped the jacket brushing your hand with his, and threw it over your shoulders, smiling at its warmth and smell.

“thanks”

Harry saw your smile and stared in awe at the adorableness of the smile and absentmindedly said

“yer welcome”

You turned to look at him so he whipped his head forward, his face becoming red.

“ahaha~ whats with the red face hook~? Saw something you like~?” you teased.

He glared at you and puffed his cheeks. You snickered and turned your attention back to where you were walking.

You both walked in silence for the rest of the way to your apartment, enjoying each others company, and when you arrived at you apartment Harry walked with you up to your door.

When you reached the door you shrugged off the scarlet jacket and handed it back to Harry and he grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder and let it hang.

You softly smiled at him and thanked him, Harry averted his eyes and mumbled “you’re welcome”

You dug out your house key from your pocket and unlocked, and opened your door before deciding to award Harry for walking you home.

You grabbed his shoulder and stood on your tiptoes and pressed your lips to his cheek

Harry’s jaw dropped open slightly and his entire face overcame with a blush, you stepped away from him and made your way into your house.

“Goodnight Harry”

“ye-yeah night”

After you closed the door Harry stood there staring at the space were you stood not one second ago, brushing his hand against his cheek.

…

…

“…woah~”

—the end~—


	7. Surprise kiss-Harry hook x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> instead of kissing gil as ben announces for the barrier to be taken down, Harry kisses you, the daughter of smee

 

[Originally posted by ehdsisjado](https://tmblr.co/ZGkVit2OXc_lD)

Key

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

a/n- you are the daughter of Smee, and you and Harry have been friends since you could remember and you have liked Harry since you were 10, and Harry has liked you ever since you were both 14. You two are inseparable and tell everything to each other…exept the fact that you like each other…onto the story!

Your look: [https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/26976](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fshoplook.io%2Foutfit-preview%2F26976&t=MjJlNGFkNjA2MmJiMzdhMDBhMjk4NTFhNjNlYTczNzNhNzc0MWE1NCxsM09qZEhPRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AajMRwfMeoonSd9siuOwI_Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdescendantofthesparrow.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173399205701%2Fsurprise-kiss-harry-hook-x-reader&m=1)

Ps, you have a red beanie and black leather gloves.

—night of the cotillion—

“Mateys~” the crew turned to look at Harry who had a crazy and victorious look in his eye

“WE RIDE WITH THE TIDE!”

“YAAAAAAAAAA” you lept from your chair screaming with pride for your captain Uma who had infiltrated cotillion and the spelled ben had just announced that he would be taking down the barrier.

Harry turned to you and stalked towards you, you grinned and opened your mouth but before you could speak Harry grasped the back of your neck, bent you back and locked his lips with yours.

Your eyes widened and you grasped Harry’s shoulders before melting into the kiss and wrapping your arms around him.

“GET IT HOOK!” “HAHA GO (Y/N)!”

You and Harry pulled apart breathless, both with red faces. Harry stared into your eyes as the pirates around you cheered for both Uma and for Harry for finally admitting his feelings.

Gil rushed up and slapped Harry on his back causing him to jump and whirl around to glare at Gil.

“Gil! Fuck ye dain?!” Gil grinned

“congratulating you on finally admitting your feelings for (y/n) after four years!”

‘ _four years_?’ you thought you snuck a look at Harry ‘ _he’s held those feelings in for four years?’_

 _‘well’_  you thought ‘ _I’ve been holding in my feelings for longer than that so I can’t judge’_

“gawn giese fuckin peace Gil!!” you awoke from your daydreaming to see Harry holding Gil by his shirt and aiming his fist at Gil.

You shot forward and wrapped your arms around Harry midsection

“woah har stop! Im, sure he was just playing around! So just chill!”

Harry growled but obeyed and let go of Gils shirt

Gil slowly backed up before moving back to his chair to eat his food.

You breathed a sigh of relief and unwound your arms from Harry and looked around the room to see the crew drinking rum and chanting Uma’s name.

You smiled at their craziness before turning back to the TV screen,

…

“What?” you whispered.

“(y/n)?” Harry asked you “are you okay?”

You shook your head and pointed at the screen that showed Uma in the water as a Cecaelia, her seashell necklace glowing.

The crew around you stopped and stared at the screen in shock.

“woah~” you breathed. Harry nodded in agreement “woah is right luv”

Gil looked up from his food and looked at the screen

“huh? Feres fma?” (Gil has his mouth full)

Harry growled and rolled his eyes

“Gil ye Dozy cunt that  **is**  Uma shes just a half octopus now!”

“Ohh” Gil shrugged and went back to scarfing his food.

You rolled your eyes and turned back to the Tv to see Uma now facing a PURPLE DRAGON!!

“whut the fuk?” Harry slammed his fist on to the table and glared at the screen.

“that’s mal!!”

The crew around you yelled and began throwing stuff at the tv. Bonnie chucked a plate and the screen cracked and the Tv broke and the image went static

*kshhhhh*

“YAH!!!!” the crew yelled in accomplishment, but Harry’s glare shut them up

“you Glakit Cunts!!! Now we cant watch the Cap’n win!!!”

You sighed and grasped Harrys shoulder

“Harry please calm down”

“NO! NOW WE DON’T KNOW IF UMA IS SAFE!”

You snarled and slapped Harry across his face

“I KNOW THAT! BUT IF YOU KEEP THROWING A TEMPER TANTUM WE WON’T BE ABLE TO FIX THE TV OR FIND ANOTHER ONE SO PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Harry held his cheek and pouted but nodded. You smirked in victory and turned to the crew.

“Okay, Bonny, Desiree!” they straightened up “you two found this one now go and try to find another!”

“yes, mam!”

The girls set to work and the rest of the crew stood there awkwardly and stared at you and harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow and growled out

“well what ye waiting for! The high tide to come in?! Get!”

The crew scrambled around before rushing out the door.

You watch as the crew ran out before looking around at the now empty restaurant and saw Harry leaning over the long table, his shoulders tense, fists closed and tight.

You shuffled over and leaned over to see the side of his face

“harry…you okay?”

“Scabby bassas” you heard him mutter

“huh?”

“THEIR ALL A BUNCHA SCABBY BASSAS!”

Harry slammed his hook into the table and hooked a hole through it

You jumped in fright not expecting him to do that,

“WE SHOULDVE GOTTEN OFFTHIS ROTTEN ISLE WE DESVERED IT MORE THAN THOSE GAKIT CUNTS!”

You didn’t like how Harry was acting so you decided to do one of the things (other than scratching his head) you knew calmed him down.

Harry stumbled back before catching both of you so you didn’t crash to the ground.

“(y/n)?”

“yeah?”

“what are you doing?”

“hugging you”

“…oh why?”

You released him and said

“you looked like you needed one”

You turned and began to clean up the mess left by the crew members.

As you were picking up a chair (wft how?!) you saw Harry standing still, looking at the wall in front of him.

“Harry!”

He jumped and snapped his head at you “hm? What!?”

You laughed

“did you zone out or something?”

A blush scratched Harrys cheeks

“uh yeah sorry bout that”

You grinned at him and said

“it okay Harry, but could you help me with the mess?”

“oh yeah sure”

Harry moved to pickup the heavy duty stuff while you took care of the trash and chairs.

And a few minutes later you two were exiting the chip shop and heading back to the lost revenge to get some sleep

You walked in silence for a few moments before you broke it

“so harry?” you awkwardly asked

“hm?” he turned his head to look at you

“whit is it?”

“you never really explained why you um….well..”

“kissed ye?”

“ya”

Harry took a deep breath

“I.. well…I like ye”

Your face became red

“Oh um really?”

“Yeah, I have for a while now and it just-…urhg!”

Harry ruffled his hair before grabbing your shoulders

“Ye ur th’ most bonnie lassie, fa is sae kin’ an’ sweit but is sae badass at th’ sam time.”

As Harry spoke his Scottish accent became more pronounced so It was getting harder to understand him but with you hanging out with him for so long it didn’t take long for you to translate it in your head.

You bit your lip and then spoke in a soft voice that only Harry could hear,

“I like you too, I’ve liked you since we were ten”

Harry’s cheeks became a bright pink and he gave a cheeky smile.

You giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Harry pouted at the kiss disappointed it wasn’t a certain type of kiss (boy wanted a kiss on the lips) before a thought came to his mind.

“hey (y/n)?”

“yeah?”

“Can…can Ah have anither hug?”

You giggled and nodded and wrapped your arms around Harry.

“(y/n)?”

“yeah”

“Thank ye fur stayin’ by mah side mah whole life”

“Haha~ you very welcome Harry and thank you for staying with me for mine~”

“you’re welcome luv”

You broke away from Harry and grasped his hand

“and don’t worry about um ashes strong, she’s our captain for a reason har~”

He nodded and turned back towards the way to the lost revenge and lead the both of you to his room for the night.

“night harry”  
“night (y/n)

—the end—


	8. I don't care what they say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from a person who wants reader and Harry to in relationship and parents don’t like each other so Harry and reader keep their relationship a secret and always sneak off to the chip shop and Uma knows and approves (I lost the real, request from my Tumblr)

Key

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

(a/n: villain parent is Mother Gothel, as she makes the most sense as for one who wouldn’t like Captain Hook, who is a pirate soo yeah)

Clothing (just for fun):

—–Harry POV—–

I sat in Ursula’s chip shop after closing time, watching the doors, waiting for a very specific person to walk through. Uma walked out from the kitchen and saw Harry staring at the doors like a lovesick puppy waiting for its owner

“you are so goddam smitten” Uma jested, a smirk on her face, I turned to her and puffed my cheeks.

“shut it”

“Nah” Uma laughed “I enjoy teasing you too much”

I rolled my eyes “at least ye don’t do it when any blabbermouths are around”

Uma scoffed “yeah, who knows what your guys’ parents would do if they found out that the kids of their Isle enemy were “dating” each other they would flip!”

I sighed “aye I know, which I why I’m glad ye approve, and we managed to keep Gil’s yap shut about it”

“yeah”

The doors slammed open, and we both jumped in shock and looked to the door, where a disheveled (y/n) was standing, out of breath and bleeding. my eyes widened and bolted up and over to my girl, lifting her in my arms and bringing her over to the long table, sitting her down on the edge as Uma ran into the kitchen to retrieve the first aid kit.

“what happened luve?” (y/n) grit her teeth as Uma returned and pressed an alcohol-soaked cloth to a deep cut on her forearm, Uma murmuring a soft “sorry”

“my mother happened”my gaze hardened, Mother Gothel, an abusive bitch. She made (y/n)’s life hell, (y/n) came in almost constantly with new bruises and cuts.

“what she do this time” I cupped her cheek softly, brushing a bruise on her left cheek causing her to wince, I reeled back, mumbling a soft sorry. (y/n) shook her head softly and grabbed my right hand and lead it to her unbruised cheek, smiling softly at me. I smiled back, we gazed at each other for a few moments before her gaze drew to the floor,

“she found out” my breath hitched

‘ ** _shi_** _ **t**_ ’

“how” I whispered, my hands finding her and gripping them tightly

“I don’t know, I just entered the house and she went crazy and attacked me, screeching about how I was a disgrace for dating a “filthy rum stinking pirate boy””

I rolled my eyes and wrapping my arms around her burying my face in her neck, (y/n) wrapping her arms around me and burying her face in my own neck.

Uma had finished patching (y/n) up and retreated to her room, while (y/n) and I sat in the chip shop soaking in each other’s presence, after a few minutes I made my mind up

“yer moving onto the ship with me”

(y/n)’s breath hitched before I felt her smile and snuggle deeper into me

“okay”

I nodded and lifted her up bridal style and exited the chip shop and made my way to the ship

“Harry?” (y/n) shyly asked

“yeah?” I answered pulling her closer in my arms

“what are our parents gonna say when they learn that we’re living together?”

“I don’t care what they say, I love you”

(y/n) gave an adorable giggle and curled up in my arms

“okay~”

–the end!!! ( I know its short, I don’t care)–


	9. Deaf! Harry Hook x Reader - first voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry lost his hearing when he was young. he meets a girl that makes him wish to hear her voice.

[Originally posted by harry-hooks](https://tmblr.co/ZB_eSc2Yg_4r1)

[Originally posted by zakiyadraws](https://tmblr.co/ZLXkIw2XgW5xs)

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

“talking”

“ **signing** ”

“ ** _talking while signing_** ”

‘ _thought_ ’

“ _ ~~lip reading~~_ ”

—narrator pov—

ever since he was little, Harry had been unable to Hear the world around him, he could see, taste, smell, and touch just fine. but he couldn't hear…you see Harry was deaf, now he wasn't born deaf, no no no, an accident happened.

now when Harry was 7, he was on the jolly roger when a rival pirate crew ambushed his father’s crew and took Harry hostage, and when the one holding him got tackled, Harry got sent to the floor and his head hit the floor and caused something connected to his ears in his brain to be disconnected, he blacked out and when he awoke, his sisters and uncle Smee standing over him, seemingly talking but…they weren’t? he couldn’t hear anything.

as he stared at them like they were crazy, Smee figured something out and tested it by secretly snapping his fingers directly next to Harry’s ear, and…nothing. no reaction, saddened by the poor boy’s fate, he grabbed a writing device and wrote

## “Harrison my boy, I’m so sorry, but you’re deaf now.”

Harry, tried to tell him off, but when he spoke, he couldn’t hear himself, he could feel the rumble of his voice, but…no voice. Harry couldn't believe it, he jumped out of bed and ran off, needing to get away from everything for a moment. so he ran, ran past the usually noisy gaston fight bar. nothing. ran past the screeching witches. nothing.

nothing

nothing

nothing!

collapsing on the beach he felt something burning at the back of his eyes, flooding over and streaking down his face. pressing his hand to his face he felt wetness

 _‘tears, of course_ ’

Harry let them run, he was allowed to, he couldn’t hear any more for fuck’s sake he could burn down a village if he wanted to.

so he cried, and cried, and cried.

Smee found him three hours later, curled up asleep on the beach, eyes red and puffy, tears long dried up on his cheeks. he picked him up and took him back to the ship.

—

Uma found out sooner than later and when she did she refused to leave his side for a week before her mother pulled her away, screaming her head off.

fortunately, Mal didn't find out, along with almost all the Isle, the only people who knew Harry was deaf were his dad, sisters, uncle Smee, Gil, Uma, and Yen Sid.

Now Yen Sid found out Harry was Deaf when Harry came to class, and whenever he called on Harry, he wouldn't respond till Uma shoved him and showed him a piece of paper written down with what he was asking on it. Harry also seemed to be more sluggish in his talking, as if he couldn’t hear what he was trying to say, so he confronted Harry, and after Harry confirmed it, Yen decided he would teach Harry ASL, Auradon Sign Language. along with teaching Uma as well, who taught it to Gil.

over the years Harry had mastered ASL and lip reading. Yen Sid had also forced Harry to undergo speech therapy, knowing Harry would need to keep a reputation and for that, he would need to talk so Harry could talk just as he would if he could hear, and when he was around his family or friends that knew, he would simultaneously sign. it was just easier. he also learned a lot of ASL swear words.

so now the backstory is set, let us go on to the story.

—-

Harry sat in the chip shop watching the entrance carefully, Uma had yet to return and he was getting anxious, tapping his hands on the table. The crew around him also being anxious, Gil soon took noticed and tapped Harry on the shoulder, Harry jumped and turned to Gil, who started to move his hands around, a worried look on his face.

“ **Hey, are you okay? you’re really jumpy** ”

Harry sighed and pressed his pinkie and ring fingers into his palm and pointed his index and middle finger out and pressed them together with his thumb, opening and closing them. “ **no** ” Gil made a face and signed “ **why?** ”

“ **Uma, I don’t know where she is and im getting worried** ” Gil made an “oh” shape and nodded signing “ **don’t worry Harry its Uma, we have nothing to worry about** ” Harry furrowed his brows but nodded pressing his fingers to his chin and extended his hand to Gil, a soft smile on his face.

“ **thank you** ”

all of a sudden bonny tapped the table five times causing vibrations in the table, alerting Harry. harry and the crew straitened and looked to the entrance, Harry let out a harsh breath, Auradon messengers. the one in the front walked forward and handed Him and Gil a scroll, both glanced at each other

‘His Royal Majesty, King Ben of Auradon, and his counselor Ms.Evie of the Isle hereby request the pleasure of your company, Harry Hook, for the current academic year at Auradon Prep. please notify his Majesty’s couriers of your response of his request.

I should have done this sooner, I’m sorry, please come.

King Ben.

PS. we are still looking for Uma, if she is found she will also be given an invitation, I promise.’

Harry bit his lip and glanced over at Gils which entailed the same words with a few exceptions. Harry looked over to the couriers and carefully spoke as not to reveal his disability.

“we accept”

—

Harry made a face at Gil as he stuffed his face with the limo sweets, Gil turned to him and raised his brow

“ **what?** ” Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed a cherry lollipop. ripping it open and popping it in his mouth he looked outside the car window, pausing when the cherry syrup hit his tastebuds, feeling his throat rumble, he realized he probably just moaned at the taste, turning he saw Gil laughing, getting control of himself Gil signed to Harry

“ ** _dude, did it taste THAT good_** _ **?**_ ”

all Harry did was give the bird, causing Gil to double over laughing again.

soon they arrived at the school and the boys looked at each other and Gil signed “ **don’t worry, I’ll be right here if anybody talks to fast ill fill you in later** ” Harry pressed his fingers to his chin and extended his hand outward to Gil, 

“ **thank you** ” Gil nodded and said “ ~~ _you’re welcome Harry_~~ ”

the two clambered out of the limo and saw, Ben, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, a band (which Harry couldn’t Hear, one of the few times Harry was glad he was deaf), and Fairy Godmother. FG opened her mouth and began her speech but she was talking at a speed Harry couldn’t lip read so he just looked around when someone caught his eye, a (h/c) (s/c) girl was walking into the dorm building and she turned and her (e/c) eyes caught his and she gave a shy smile and waved before continuing her way into the building.

‘ _well_ ,’ Harry thought following Ben and Mal lead the way for a tour, ‘ _shes interesting’_

…

 _‘i wonder what her name is_ ’

—

over the next two months, Harry made sure no one would be able to deduce the fact that he was deaf, though many Auradonians made that hard sometimes, like facing away from him as they talked preventing him from lip reading, he did notice that there were some other deaf people here, who also used ASL, Gil tried to convince him to introduce himself to them but he refused, not sure that they wouldn’t tell FG and Ben. so he was doing…okay, except there was that one girl that he saw on his first day here, Gil had met her in home ec class and had said that her name was (y/n) and was really nice and he should get to know her, Gil also said that he should tell Ben and FG about the deaf situation, they would understand. 

all Harry said was “bullshit”…at least to the Ben and FG thing, as for the (y/n) thing….goddammit fine he’d get to know her.

only thing was..when he met her in the place Gil set up,…she talked yeah…but she also signed. Harry blanched and hurriedly asked her how she knew he was deaf. she signed/said

“ _ **well, whenever someone tries to talk to you, and they are behind you, you don’t respond till either someone alerts you or they touch you. and FG also brought it up with me, as im one of the only really fluent ASL speakers on campus, soooo yeah**_ ”

Harry simply stared at her until he realized that…Fairy godmother knew

“ **what FG knows!?** ”

“ ** _well, not really, she has a hunch, she wanted me or Gil to tell her but both of us think you should be the one to tell her, it is your disability_** ”

well, it kinda made sense, FG had always been enunciating her words, she might have done that so Harry could read her lips.

he felt (y/n) tug his jacket, looking up at her he saw her smile and she pointed at him, pointed at herself, and clasp her hands together in a motion that Harry had only seen Yen Sid do while teaching him ASL.

“ **you, me, friends?** ”

Harry gaped at her, before nodding slowly, his face heating up. she smiled brightly, closing her eyes and laughing. and in just that motion, Harry realized how adorable this girl was.

_‘godammit, I’m not trained to deal with this much adorableness’_

and from that day forward, (y/n) joined their duo, making it a trio once more, Harry finally noticing that she was in all of their classes and Gil had forced her to move her seat to the one directly next to Harry. so by forced association and newfound friendship, he and (y/n) were getting to know each other. and slowly…Harry was falling for the (h/c), (e/c) cutie/beauty.

first, he was amused.-

he liked to tease her, and when he did, she puffed her cheeks and he liked to squeeze them and make the air pop out. and when he visits her in cooking class she’d have whatever she was cooking/baking with all over her apron and face, and she’d toss some him, many a time creating a food fight. and like a little evil mastermind, used his deafness to her advantage (it was one of the few times he didn’t mind someone doing that), recruiting Gil and hounding him with chocolate and flour.

then, he was impressed-

he had attended a viewing of R.O.A.R tryouts, and there was a particular fighter that had swamped all the others with ease, flipping, pk rolling, clearly an expert in both defense and offense, easily beating Jay, the dick head chad, and the actually cool chick Lonnie. and when the fighter revealed themselves, Harry almost tripped. (y/n), it was (y/n). she saw him in the upstairs viewpoint, grinned and gave him a thumbs up, Harry giving one in return.

…

yeah, she got in. goddamnit, she’s awesome.

finally, he was smitten.-

he fell, oh geez he fell hard, he’d fallen for her rhythmic tapping of her fingers on his wrist, he’d fallen for the way she took his hand and pressed it to her throat/chest to feel her voice as she sang her favorite songs, he’d fallen for the way she jumped excitedly as she presented a dessert she’d thought he’d like after working on it for hours. how’d she write notes for classes of a teacher who never spoke to the class facing forward for him, how’d she naturally speak and sign at the same time so Harry could understand her, how’d she stay up late with him and Gil and help them understand remedial goodness and math.

just…she had become a lighthouse, in the storm of his life, she had even understood his devotion to Uma, even volunteering to go help look for her.

one day he realized, if he would possibly hear again, her voice would be the first voice he’d want to hear.

–the end!!…?–


	10. Angst/fluff ending for first voice- Deaf! Harry Hook x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry regains his hearing after an incident with the descendants of the lost boys, happy tears ensue

[Originally posted by unchxxrted](https://tmblr.co/ZZR_It2cKRrXo)

Links are making this story not show up in tumblr search bar, so if part 1 and fluff ending are wanted to be read go to my page and type in first voice.

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

“talking”

“ **signing** ”

“ ** _talking while signing_** ”

‘ _thought_ ’

“ _ ~~lip reading~~_ ”

–narrator POV–

Harry sighed as he made his way down the busy hallway, reaching his locker he entered the code and grabbed his math books. As he closed his locker he felt his phone vibrate, he grabbed it and saw that the group chat composed of he, Gil, and his new girlfriend (y/n), had been given a new message, from (y/n) which said.

‘hey hooky! We’re gonna head down to the beach at 4:00, so be at the dorm by 3:40! Ben’s letting us borrow his sailboat for a few hours, don’t be late! <3’

Harry smiled at the adorable message, now even more eager for the school day to end. As he entered math class, he felt a paper ball hit his head, glancing up he saw the descendants of the Lost Boys laughing and pointing at him, mocking him by moving their hands around stupidly. They figured out he was deaf and spread it around the school, revealing his deafness to all, and made his classes with them a living hell. Ben and (y/n) tried to reschedule his classes with them but were only able to move 4 of his 6 classes, so he was forced to sit with them in math and biology.

Harry growled and made his way to his seat that was right next to the doors. A leftover instinct from the Isle. Always be near all exits for a quick escape.

As Harry sat in his class he felt spitballs and erasers hitting him, but he didn’t turn as to not give the lost one’s satisfaction. As soon as the bell rung he bolted up but before be could rush out the teacher stopped him and signed/said ‘ ** _ ~~hello Harry, did you understand the material today~~?_** ’

‘ ** _mostly_** ’ Harry signed ‘ ** _whatever I didn’t get I’ll ask (y/n) to help me with_** ’ the teacher nodded and signed/said ‘ ** _ ~~alright, take care now, good day~~_** ’ Harry nodded and walked out, checking his phone he saw it was 3:30, so he began texting (y/n)

‘hey love, heading over right now’

Send

…*bzzt*

‘okiday! see ya soon hooky love ya!’

Harry started to type but his phone was knocked out of his hand and he was shoved into the lockers beside him, he grunted and sunk to the floor. He got his bearings for a second before his jacket was grabbed and he was picked up and tossed onto the floor, hitting it with a painful smack.

He could feel himself yelling and he made sure to mouth out curse words so it would get the attention of those not attacking him. He opened his eyes and saw a crowd and then a fist rushing at his face, he didn’t have time to react, it connected with his nose and he felt the bones crack and his face exploded with pain.

His throat was beginning to hurt from his screaming for whomever the fuck it was attacking to fuck off. Opening his eyes once more he saw the leader of the lost boys standing over him a malicious grin on his face as he reeled his fist in and punched his throat, Harry choked and his breathed stopped for a moment.

‘ _help, dear hades someone help me’_

He felt a kick to the ribs, before someone smashed their foot into his left wrist. He felt a scream rip from his throat. The leader lifted him once more, punched his jaw, and slammed his head down on the ground.

Everything went black

—

Pain…all he could feel was pain, and what was that fuckin ringing? Ow light, yep that was a thing, along with a painful ass headache. Harry groaned and tried to move but his head hurt too much.

“oh my god! I think he’s waking up!”

Shut up geez his head hurt too much for this shit.

“Harry?” someone pressed their hands to his chest and signed his name. “Harry?”’ they whispered

“you know he cants hear you right (y/n)?”

“i- I know that talking just makes me feel better”

Dear god shu-….wait…TALKING, he-he can hear voices! Harry tried to focus and heard a type of tweeting from outside the window, he could hear the wind, he could hear the breathing of the person beside him. He…he could hear!

Harry forced his eyes to open and saw (y/n) looking down at him in worry, but relief overcame her features as he woke and she hurriedly signed/talked.

“Harry are you okay?”

His eyes started to burn and he felt his tears overflow and stream down his face, he began to sob. Covering his mouth and pressing his face into (y/n)s neck. Crying just as hard as he did when he lost his hearing 10 years ago.

“Harry!?” (y/n) pressed her hands to his back and wrapped her arms around him. “are you alright”

Harry’s voice cracked as he heard himself speak for the first time in 10 years

“I finally know wha’ my name sounds like when yer voice speaks it”

He heard her gasp, and her own voice crack as she spoke “H-Harry..can you hear me?”

Harry pulled away from her and nodded frantically “aye I can-I can hear ye loud and clear luve”

She broke out crying and stuffed her face into his chest, Harry wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her hair.

“Harry harry!” Harry looked up and saw Gil jumping up and down excitedly

“can you hear me too?! Can you hear me?!” Harry burst out laughing, crying even more, hearing one of his best friends voice after so many years.

“yes! I can hear ye too!”

Gil wiped a few tears away from his face and wrapped his arms around Harry and (y/n).

Harry laughed and cried, smiling so much his cheeks hurt. Looks like his wish came true, the first voice he heard when he got his hearing back, was (y/n).

–the end~–


	11. fluff ending for first voice- Deaf! Harry Hook x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FG informs Harry of a magical hearing aid, Harry agrees, if only to hear his bonnie lassies voice.

[Originally posted by katewilliamgeorgecharlottelouis](https://tmblr.co/ZGkVit2PU-izJ)

Links are making this story not show up in tumblr search bar, so if part 1 and angst ending are wanted to be read go to my page and type in first voice.

key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

“talking”

“ **signing** ”

“ ** _talking while signing_** ”

‘ _thought_ ’

“ _ ~~lip reading~~_ ”

–narrator POV–

Harry sighed as he made his way down the busy hallway, reaching his locker he entered the code and grabbed his math books. As he closed his locker he felt his phone vibrate, he grabbed it and saw that the group chat composed of he, Gil, and his new girlfriend (y/n), had been given a new message, from (y/n) which said.

‘hey hooky! We’re gonna head down to the beach at 4:00, so be at the dorm by 3:40! Ben’s letting us borrow his sailboat for a few hours, don’t be late! <3’

Harry smiled at the adorable message, now even more eager for the school day to end. Harry entered his class and took a seat near the exits, a habit he couldn’t shake off from the Isle.

As the teacher began his lesson Harry took out a high tech tablet given to him by Carlos so he could know what the teachers were saying, it had a mic so it would take speech and turn it into text. So Harry would be able to use what was said as notes, now you might be wondering why Carlos gave him a speech translator, well, there was a set of descendants *cough cough* lost boys *cough cough* that figured out he was deaf and to humiliate him, they spread it around the school, reaching to rotten four, Ben and FG. Once they figured out who spread Harry’s disability to bully him, they were suspended and removed from all of Harry’s classes. As class ended Harry stood and made his way to the door, the teacher stopped him and signed/said ‘ ** _ ~~hello Harry, did you understand the material today~~_**?’

‘ **mostly** ’ Harry signed ‘ **whatever I didn’t get I’ll ask (y/n) to help me with** ’ the teacher nodded and signed/said  ~~‘ ** _alright, take care now, good day_** ’~~ Harry nodded and walked out, checking his phone he saw it was 3:30, so he began texting (y/n)

‘hey love, heading over right now’

Send

…*bzzt*

‘hiya! actually, would you mind heading over to FG’s office? She says she has some news for us’

Harry furrowed his brows but sent a message back saying that he would see her there. So harry stopped by his locker quickly and stashes away his books and rushed to Fairy Godmothers office, curious on why she wanted him there.

As he arrived at the office he saw (y/n) and Gil sitting on the couch on the left side of FG offices and Ben stood behind FG. Ben and FG had happy/excited smiles on their faces while (y/n) and Gil just had confused looks. FG stood and motioned for Harry to sit down so Harry sat in-between (y/n) and gil, (y/n) grabbing his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“ _ ~~Hello Harry, I know you are confused right now but I wanted to tell you we have a way to restore your hearing~~_.”

Harry’s jaw dropped and (y/n) bounced in her seat and tapped his shoulder excitedly and Gil also was bouncing in his seat.

“ ** _really!_** ” Harry hurriedly signed/said, “ ** _how?!_** ”

Ben smiled and said “ _ ~~it’s a magic-based medical procedure that connects to the part of your brain that deals with hearing and creates an artificial connection to what was severed or disconnected~~_ ”

“ _ ~~how long would take~~?_ ” (y/n) asks for Harry whose hands were shaking too much to even sign.

“ _ ~~20 to 35 minutes, because it’s a magic-based procedure, it doesn’t take too long to do. Well at least the implant part, he might take longer to wake up from the anesthesia~~_ ”

All turned to Harry who gripping (y/n)’s thigh and Gil’s wrist tightly. (y/n) cupped his face and turned his face to her and asked him.

“ **do you want to do this?** ”

Harry stared at her for a few moments, before leaning in and kissing her cheek, pulling back and nodding. Signing to her “ **I want to hear your voice** ”

She bit her lip and kissed his forehead and nodded to FG and Ben, who grinned and said “ ~~ _great! We can do it right now if he wants_~~ _!_ ”

Harry froze but stood and nodded

“ ** _let’s do it before I lose my nerve_** ”

FG nodded and lead everyone out and called a limo, as it arrived and they all climbed in and made way for the hospital, Harry gripped both Gils and (y/n)’s hands, scared as all hell.

“ **don’t worry** ” (y/n) signed “ **it’ll be over before you know it, I promise** ”

Harry nodded and buried his head in (y/n)’s neck. When they got there they immediately took Harry and put him under, (y/n) being a comforting presence as he blacked out.

—

—

—

—

Harry woke three hours later to…singing?

“lavenders blue dilly dilly lavenders green~ if you love me dilly dilly I will love you~” Harry groaned and felt the dimming sun hit his eyes and slowly sat up, causing the singing to stop.

“Harry?” a girl whispered….wait…he can hear, Harry forced his eyes to open and saw (y/n) staring at him unsure. Harry was unable to stop the rush of tears as he realized the singing was coming from (y/n).

“(y-y/n)?” Harry choked out, his face getting hot, and his throat closing up. (y/n)’s face lit up and tears came to her eyes

“can-can you hear me?”Harry nodded frantically and pressed his hands to (y/n)’s face and brought her close and pressed his lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck playing with his hair.

Harry bit her lip and (y/n) pulled back giggling “ dude we may be in a private room but were in a public place so chill”

Harry laughed along with her and held her close and relished in the fact that he could hear her melodic voice for the first time, the thought sending another flood of tears down his cheeks.

“Harry!” the door burst open and Gil rushed in a grand smile on his face. “can you hear me!” Harry cackled and pulled Gil into the hug

“yes! Yes I can hear ye, Gil!”

The three friends sat there in laughter and tears as they realized the fact that Harry was hearing for the first time in 10 years.

All of a sudden (y/n) sat up and leaped off the bed and bounced around in excitement

“oh wait!! We gotta go to the beach before curfew!!”

Gil and Harry looked at each other in confusion before both looked at her with a smile

“why do we need to luve?”

“so you can hear the waves!! And the birds and the crunch of the sand beneath your feet”

Harry grinned and tossed the blankets off and stood to his feet,

“well wha’ are we waitin’ for! Let’s go!”

So the trio left the room and after getting confirmation that Harry could leave they set off to the beach.

—

Harry couldn’t believe it, it was even more wonderful than he ever imagined, the sounds were echoing across the shore, the crash of the waves, the cry of the seagulls, the crunch of the sand as he ran along the beach, and the sound of Gil and his bonnie lassies laughter as they ran beside him.

But even with all these wonderful sounds, he was still so ecstatic to realize that the first voice he heard was his bonnie lassie’s singing voice.

“Lassie?”

“yeah, Harry?”

Harry and (y/n) sat on the beach after getting special permission from FG to say after curfew, (y/n) laying on Harry’s chest as he sat on a blanket near the shore.

“can you sing some more?” his loves amazing voice rang out in laughter as she nodded and asked

“sure what do you want to hear?”

Harry smiled at the word and racked his brain for song titles that she had told him of.

“Ummm how bout’..”

She looked up at him with a smile and ran her hands through his hair, patiently waiting for him to make a choice.

“how bout’ can’t help falling in love?”

(y/n) grinned and kissed his chin and she made herself comfy and began to sing

“wise~ men~ say~…only fools rush in~ but I~ cant~ help~ falling in love~ with~ you~”

Yes, Harry was glad that his gorgeous girl was the first voice he heard in 10 years.

–the end–


	12. Protective Harry Hook x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) has been in a secret relationship with harry hook for 5 months after he saved her from a rape attempt, and (y/n) has something to tell her friends, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay, she was three months pregnant. and the baby daddy was Harry hook, the right-hand man of mals sworn rival, Uma.

[Originally posted by unchxxrted](https://tmblr.co/ZZR_It2cKRrXo)

 

_Hi, I was wondering if you could write a fanfic for Harry hook x reader. Where maybe the reader was really close friends with the VKs before they left the isle and after they left she joined Uma’s crew (became really close with Uma) and got together with Harry hook. But when the vks come back they found out that reader had a baby with Harry and they aren’t supportive and think she’s betrayed them. And Harry steps in being over protective Dad and Lover. I love you writing, sorry if it’s picky 💗_

_a/n: for this im going to make the reader already pregnant for three months, cuz the vks are only gone for six months, not really enough time for a baby to be born safely, so reader and Harry have been in a relationship for five months._

Key

Y/n- your name  
H/c- hair color  
E/c- eye color  
S/c- skin color  
H/l- hair length  
H-height  
V/p- villain parent

B/g- Baby gender  
B/n- baby name

 

–(y/n) POV– –D1–

You took a deep breath, trying to pump yourself up to tell your friends Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay, about your little “problem” and it might be your last chance to do it, as the four of them would be leaving to auradon within the hour

…oh what was the problem you ask? Well, you’re pregnant, and Harry Hook was the father, he didn’t know either, hell! Your friends didn’t even know you two were in a relationship!!! Only Uma knew, and luckily she decided to keep your relationship a secret.

Now you may be asking, how did you get pregnant, to answer that, let’s go back to half a year ago.  
You were wandering the Isle after a bad incidence with your (v/p) and you were near the docks and when all of a sudden a group of pirates jumped you, and as they were about to take advantage of you, Harry showed up and saved you.  
Afterward he took you back to Ursula’s chip shop and Uma (who took a couple minutes of convincing to let Harry fix you up, because your Mals friend) allowed you in after acknowledging that you had never teased her and had never called her shrimpy, and after that incident you and Harry had continued talking and soon an emotional and sexual relationship had begun between the two of you.  
and because the isle didn’t really have birth control options, you had gotten pregnant, and with the help of Uma, she confirmed it.

And now it was three months after you found out, and you had yet to tell your friends of your predicament or Harry of your holding of his love child in your womb.

ruffling your (h/c) hair you rushed over to your friends and grasped Evie’s shoulder, turning to you she hummed and tilted her head

“(y/n)? what’s up? we have to leave in a minute or two.”

“I know, I just need to tell you all something before you go.”

she nodded and gestured for the others to come over, as the four stared at you curiously you took a deep breath and prepared yourself to tell them about you and harry

“I have something really big to tell you guys and promise you won’t flip out ok?”

the four nodded slowly, and you decided to blurt out what was going on

“im-” 

“Mal~!”

“Evie~!”

“Carlos!”

“Jay!”

the fours parents interrupted you and the four turned and made their way to the limo, Evie turning back to you,

“you can tell us when we get back (y/n)! see ya!”

Mal then turned to you as well

“and stay away from the docks, Uma will take advantage of our trip to auradon”

you stilled, never telling Mal about your close friendship with Uma.

“um, abo-”

“and stay away from Harry too, he’ll try something while we’re gone im sure of it”

aaannnd your brain went into auto mode,

“sure thing Mal, I’ll just stick it in the hideout,”

she nodded and climbed into the limo.

as the limo drove away only one thought ran through your head.

‘ _well I fucked that up_ ’

–three days later–

“I tell him, I don’t tell, I tell him, I don’t tell him…”

you plucked off the last petal of the dying flower “ I tell him”

Uma ground out “finally! we’ve been sitting here for half an hour!!! okay now go tell Harry and-”

“Tell me wha?”

both you and Uma squealed and jumped around to see Harry staring down at both of you, eyebrow raised and trying to hold in his laughter.

“Harry! don’t scare us like that!” you whined at Him, standing up and mushing your face in his chest, feeling it rumble from his laughter.

“don’t scare ye? that’s my speciality ~!” he cackled as he wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on your head. Uma rolled her eyes and stood up, brushing off her pants.

“well im going to get away from this sappyness, (y/n),  **Tell him** ”

Harry’s face scrunched up in confusion? “tell me wha? (y/n)?” you bit your lip and stepped back from Harry, playing with your fingers and shuffling your feet.

“Bonnie? ye alright?” glancing up at Harry you saw him staring at you in worry and fear.

“is there something wrong? are-are ye breaking up with me?! o-or-” 

“no!” you gasped grabbing his hands and held them to your stomach “im-im pregnant!”

Harry stopped babbling and stared at you in shock, glancing at his hand which were placed upon your stomach, where his child was.

“how” he rasped “how long?” 

“three months” you looked up at Harry, his eyes beginning to fill with an emotion you couldn’t place. “Harry?” he jumped and returned his attention to you “how…how do you feel about it?”

Harry stared at you for a few moments, a look in his eyes you couldn’t describe other than pure joy “i-” his voice cracked and thickened as he spoke “I love ye (y/n). and im gonna be the best damn father I can be on this dumpster fire of an island”

tears streamed down your face and you jumped into his arms and he picked you up and spun you around. “well” you choked out “we won’t have to raise it on this dipshit of a place” Harry raised an eyebrow “what why?”

you looked at him with a mischievous grin “Mal and her gang are gonna nab the wand and get us off this hell hole” 

“are-are ye serious!!!! holy fuck!!”

Harry lifted you in his arms, spinning you around once more. both of you laughing, one thing of your minds, neither would have to raise your child in this dangerous place.

you just hoped your friends would return soon.

–time skip to coronation–

“wh-what?” you whispered, tears burning at your eyes, Harry held an expression of rage, gripping your hand tightly.

“those-those, TRAITORS” 

all around you, food was chucked at the tv screen. the rage of Harry and the other patrons of the chip shop resounded in your ears. 

you couldn’t breath

how could they!

they left you here to rot!!!

your ears started to ring, the world going black. your stomach hurt. you couldn’t breathe.

“(y/n)?” you heard Harry’s voice, but it seemed so far away.

“(y/n)? love?”

the last thing you felt before passing out was the sensation of being picked up by Harry before everything went black.

—

“gakit cunts!!!” the sound of something breaking broke through your subconscious

Harry’s voice broke through the darkness that surrounded you.

“they jus left her here, THEY LEFT HER HERE! WHILE SHE’S PREGNANT WITH ME CHILD”

“Harry! chill!!!! ” Uma, thank god she was here too, trying to make Harry calm down.

“NO I won’t CHILL, THEY’RE BASTERIOUS SLUDGE PUSS FILLED-

“HARRY!” 

“WHAT!”

“(Y/n)’s awake”

Harrys footsteps raced towards you, you heard his knees hit the floor and his calloused hand cupped your face. 

“(y/n)? love? are ye okay?!”

groaning you opened your eyes to see Harry’s ocean blue eyes staring at you with pure worry and concern.

you smiled and grasped his hand “yes im okay” you rasped.

he breathed a sigh of relief and pulled you into a hug.

“im sorry lass, I should have paid more attention to ye, I could’ve prevented that”

“im fine Harry, no harm no foul”

He only nodded and climbed onto the bed and pulled you into his lap.

“jus be careful from now on ye hear”

you laughed, “practice what you preach hooky”

“you two are adorable” Uma right forgot she was here.

“shut it Uma” Harry spoke face flushed

“pft ahahaaha!!!” you and Uma burst out laughing. ah Harry could be so funny somtimes.

—D2—

(art belongs to me)

 

Hard to believe its been 6 months since the Core four left, 4 months since they betrayed you and left you here. and a month and a half since your baby (b/g) was born. the precious thing was born a month and a half early. they looked so much like Harry, but at the same time so much like you…god you loved them, both of them, Harry and (b/n) that is. Harry, being the protective worrisome pirate he is, tutting over you constantly while and after your pregnancy. trying to carry you everywhere, not letting you steal anything. instead, he did it for you and grabbing double. Uma let him keep a lot of what he stole. he moved you into his room on the ship. basically, he’s a protective dork.

now you were walking around with your babe in your arms making your way back from curl up and dye, letting dizzy babysit (b/n) while you got your hair done. cooing at the adorable (b/g), you were startled by a familiar voice.

“(y/n)?!” you turned to see Evie, Carlos, Jay and…Ben. your face turned blank, the sting of betrayal still burned deep.

“is..is that a-” your blank face twisted in rage, and you hissed at her

“yes, this is a baby, my baby to be exact. wouldn’t expect you to know, as, ya know! you abandoned me.” the four winced, Ben seemingly gathering a cloud of guilt upon his face.

“(y/n)” Evie stalked forward, grasping your shoulder “who’s is it”

you growled and pulled away from her “don't touch me! and the father is-”

“step away from the lass and the babe now.” Harry’s voice broke through the tense standoff, gently grasping your shoulder and pulling you and the babe behind him, brandishing his sword and hook. creating a barrier between you and your old friends.

Jay walked forward and tried to pull you from behind Harry, thinking that Harry was going to hurt you and your babe, not knowing that Harry was the father.

Harry growled and slashed him with his sword forcing Jay to step back.

“back away from me girl and child! or else il hook ye!”

“your-” Jay sputtered “your child!?! how!!!”

“Aww, Jay~ did ye forget how sex works~? well, ya see-!” 

“Harry stop, not helping.”  Harry snorted and settled into a protective stance once more.

“how is the child even yours Hook! there’s no way (y/n) could've gotten pregnant  _and_  given birth, in the time we were gone!”

you decided to step in

“when you guys left for Auradon for the first time, I was already three months pregnant, and have had a relationship with Harry for five months. I never told you because I knew Mal and the rest of you would throw me to the streets.”

the three held a look of shame, as they knew it to be true. nowadays they wouldn’t, but back then? they would have done it without a second glance.

“you can’t trust him!”

“oh really? and why should I trust  _you_?  _he’s_  not the one who  **abandoned**  me!”

‘‘da da~! * _sqee_ *”  the six of you jumped when all of a sudden (b/n) reached out to Harry and called for him, making grabby hands at him. giggling all the while.

‘ _holy crap that’s so goddamn adorable_ ’ was all the group could think.

as Harry sheathed his sword and took his tiny babe into his arms, Ben stood there thinking of how him not bringing over the next group of kids greatly harmed the ones still on the Isle.

Ben made up his mind, you, Harry and your Baby would be part of the next group coming over to the Isle.

“well, we’ll be going now,” you spoke, tugging on Harry’s jacket. urging him to head back to the ship. luckily he obeyed and followed you, carefully holding (b/n) in his arms. “don’t get caught” with that you left, Harry watching your back.

The four watched you go, shame, regret, guilt, and also weirdly…relief. you were being taken care of. you were better off then they thought you were.

they would just need to make sure that Mal was not the only one they would retrieve from the Isle. even if it meant taking Mals arch enemy along for the ride.

–the end!–


	13. happy birthday harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Harrys first birthday in Auradon and Uma wants to do it properly, one thing though, she doesn’t bake. Good thing her roommate does, good thing Harry also loves chocolate.

Key

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

–

Uma paced her dorm, it was three days before April 21st, Harrys 18thbirthday, and Uma wanted to celebrate it for the first time! well more or less. Birthdays were a thing on the Isle, just you really didn’t celebrate, it was more of ‘ _hey you survived another year, good job! here’s some alcohol_ ’. So Uma wanted to celebrate it PROPERLY. So Uma was tossing ideas back and forth between her crew, bonny suggested a sword fight party, Uma dismissed it, FG would never allow it. Gozno suggested that they steal one of ben’s larger boats and blow up stuff, Desiree shushed him, saying that was a one-way ticket to the Isle.

Uma groaned and flopped on her bed, what could they do?! It was Harry for hades sakes! It was her oldest and dearest friends 18thbirthday! It needed to be special.

“how about we just throw him a party in Bens houseboat? I think Ben would allow it” Gil popped in, Uma snarled and sat up, about to yell at him when she stopped.

A birthday party? On a ship? On the water? That sounded perfect! Uma thought at that moment that doing too much would overwhelm harry, so a houseboat birthday party sounded perfect!

Uma grinned and shook Gil’s shoulders “Gil you’re a genius!…actually I wouldn’t go that far, but Gil that sounds perfect!”

Gil grinned and said he’d ask Ben if they could borrow the boat and rushed out the door, Uma yelling after him to not spill the beans to harry. It was supposed to be a surprise.

He gave a thumbs up in return as he ran to bens office. Uma sighed and turned to the rest of the crew. Clapping her hands together, the crew stood at attention.

“Alright, Harry’s birthday party, Desiree, you’re in charge of snacks and food. Gonzo, drinks, but! Only non-alcoholic, FG will hound our asses if we’re caught with that shit” the two nodded and raced out. “Jonas, Davis, Serena, decorations, and for fuck’s sake, if there is any fire, other than a bonfire, I will lose it!” the three pyromaniacs cackled as they ran off to…somewhere or other.

Uma turned to the last four people in the room. “Johnny and bonny, music” they nodded and also raced out of the room. “Erick and Calvin, lights” they raced out before Uma could assign them anything else.

“now that just leaves the cake, now who-“ Uma stopped, right, she just assigned jobs to everyone, everyone but herself, that meant… “I have to make the cake” she could just order a cake but…it was for Harry! It had to be homemade. Uma sighed and head for the kitchens, luckily it was Easter break, giving her time that wouldn’t have been possible with classes in session

–

“dammit!” Uma screamed in frustration, slamming the burnt hardened chocolate cake on the counter, hades dammit! Why couldn’t she do this!? It was just a simple chocolate cake! So why was she burning it beyond recognition! And even the batter tasted terrible! Uma could cook! Why couldn’t she bake!? It was so similar!

Uma growled and wiped the cocoa powder off her face, time to try again. And she was going to follow the recipe to the smallest detail!

–

Yeah, she couldn’t do this, two days of trying to make Harry a cake, to no avail. Uma dragged herself to her dorm and sluggishly showed, ridding her self of the flour, cocoa, melted chocolate, and sugar.

Uma entered the main dorm and flopped on the bed, glancing at her roommate, who was sitting at her desk, drawing away, munching on a chocolate cupcake…wait!

Uma sat up, making her roommate jump at her sudden movement. Uma jumped off her bed and slammed her hands on the (h/c) girls desk, making her fall back and flail, Uma preventing the chair from falling any further. Uma grabbed one of the extra cupcakes and held it in front of her roommate.

“did you make these?” the girls (e/c) eyes stared at Uma with confusion and surprise. “uh-“

“did you make these?!” Uma strained, she needed to know! The girl nodded her (h/l) (h/c) hair bounced with her motion. Uma smirked good.

“Alright, I need to do something for me…” Uma frowned, trying to remember the girl’s name. the girl huffed and forced her chair back up, standing and picking up the accidentally tossed cupcake. And threw it in the trash. She sighed and turned back to Uma, hands on her hips.

“My name is (y/n), and what do you need me to do?”

Uma nodded, and bit into the cupcake, wanting to make sure the girl was a good baker, which she was because when Uma bit into the chocolate cake her mouth exploded with flavor, the bittersweetness of the chocolate crossing with the sweetness of the icing on top.

“holy shit you made this?!” you snuffed (laughing through your nose) and nodded, smirking at Umas face, surprise, and bliss. The greatest face someone could make when consuming an artists work.

“anyway,” Uma swallowed the confection down, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “I need you to make me a cake” you raised an eyebrow.

“why?” you asked, walking over to Uma and sitting back down at your desk and saving your artwork. “why do you need me to make you a cake?” you looked up at Uma, who was shuffling in place, unsure as to tell you the reason why, before Uma remember this is Auradon, she wouldn’t refuse and tell someone that Uma was being nice, she would agree, or politely decline and suggest someone else.

“it’s for harry, it’s his 18th birthday tomorrow, and my crew and I are doing a birthday party for him, so I wanted to have a cake that was from scratch, not a store cake.” you hummed and asked, “why did it need to be a homemade one?” Uma paused, this was kinda personal, but if it got you to make a cake she’d do it.

“we didn’t really do birthdays on the Isle, so this is Harry’s first proper birthday so-“ you stood at that, face set in determination, “ I will make the greatest fuckin cake that boy has or will ever eat!” you pulled Uma out of the room, and to the kitchens, Uma mentally groaning, she just came from there! But it’s for harry.

“so why didn’t you just make the cake yourself?” Uma just looked at you and grabbed a trashed burnt cake and showed it to you, you just nodded and turned to retrieved the ingredients, but paused, you didn’t know what kind of cake you were making.

“Uma?” she hummed, getting out the utensils and bowls. “what kind of cake do you think he’d want?”

“chocolate, he loves chocolate”

“devils food or just a straight up chocolate cake?”

“what the hells a devils food?”

“devils food it is”

—

Hours later, the cake was ready…to be decorated, and Uma was amazed that they were able to get to this point, Uma had tried for almost three days and had failed each and every single time. While you had only tried once and had created a three-tiered cake.

“Um, thanks (y/n)” you turned and smiled brightly at Uma, make her smile slightly as well, a contagious smile. “you’re welcome uma~ it was fun, I love doing stuff like this”

As you were preparing the buttercream, Uma had a thought, “(y/n)?” you hummed as you were scooping the cream into the piping bag “do you want to come to the party?”

You paused and look at Uma, who flushed and tried to rebuttal but you gave a closed eye smile and happily accepted the invite, but you asked why she thought to do that in the first place.

“well, you did something that I couldn’t accomplish, so…you might as well”

“kay, when and where?”

“ben’s private docks, the houseboat, at 6:00 pm, that’s the time for the set up”

“I’ll be there”

“okay”

—

Harry sat in his room with Gil, working on his easter break math homework. Gil was typing up an essay when his phone went off, he grabbed it in a haste and glanced at the text from Uma

_From Cap’in Uma at 6:25 pm_

- _ready, bring him down, remember the blindfold_ -

Gil grinned gleefully and hurridly saved his progress and tossed his laptop onto his bed and rushed over to Harry, tugging on his jacket sleeves. Harry shook him away but relented when Gil said Uma wanted to see him.

“why-wha’ the hell?!” Gil wrapped a red cloth around Harrys eyes, blinding him. “wha’ the hell Gil?!”

“don’t worry about it!”

“GIL!”

“don’t worry about it!”

Gil pulled harry through the halls, running into ben who burst out laughing at the sight of a confundled harry with a blindfold on and being tugged around by Gil.

“ben help! I’ll stop bugging you for a week if you save me!”

“Sorry, Harry I know what this is for, I promise you’ll be happily surprised, don’t run him into anything Gil”

“kay!”

“OW! GIL YOU GAKIT CUNT!”

“oops sorry!”

Soon they arrived at the private docks and Gil bounced slightly as he pushed Harry down the dock and carefully led him onto the boat

“Careful, there’s a gap there, aaand there, kay now into here!”

“Gil, what the fuck is goin’ on?”

“you’ll see!”

The crew silently laughed at Harry’s comments, and as Gil settled harry in the middle of the main room, and ran to join the group, crowding around the table with all the food and drink, the large chocolate cake resting in the middle.

“can I take this off now?”

Uma answered for Gil, who was too excited to speak properly “go for it”

Harry ripped off the cloth and his eyes widened

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!”

He stood there, eyes wide and mouth open. The crew laughed at the look on his face, Harry was speechless! “i-I, wha’?”

Uma laughed and smiled at Harry “it’s your first birthday in Auradon, and we wanted to do it properly, sooo here ya go, happy 18thbirthday harry”

Harry’s eyes shined and watered, and tears overflowed and he wiped them away as quickly as he could, the crew laughing and crowding him in a group hug,

“Jesus fucks, i-“Harry’s voice cracked, the crew tried to squeeze in tighter. “I forgot it was my birthday, ye all know me da-…he…me bein born wasn’t a good thing for him” (a line borrowed from @edream93 )

Gil pulled back and grinned at Harry. “he might not like your birthday, but we’re all glad you were born!” the crew stopped and stared at Gil, Harry freezing up. Gil stood there for a second before deflating, thinking he said something wrong before Harry rushed forward and hugged Gil.

“thanks, Gil.”

Gil happily hugged back, they separated after a couple of moments before Harry turned to Uma.

“so how’d ye do this?!” Uma smirked and shrugged, “I just asked Ben if we could throw a party for you, he happily gave us permission to use his houseboat and private dock, we have this whole thing to ourselves for the entire night!”

“awesome!” Harry grinned, he glanced toward the cake before looking back at Uma, “so did ye make a cake o something’ tha’ doesn’t look store bought?”

Uma groaned at the memory of the cake failures “I tried to, but I kept burning them, so I asked (y/n) to help” Harry was confused, who was (y/n)?

“who’s (y/n)?”

“my roommate, shes over there” Uma gestured to someone and Harry turned and Harry felt that cliche at first sight feeling that the princess and princes talk about.

A short/tall girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair that caught the lights, and sparkling (e/c) eyes, smooth/bumpy (smooth or bumpy skin you beautiful boo) (s/c) skin, plump/thin lips that had a breathtaking smile, ‘ _holy shit shes pretty_ ’ Harry thought Uma snickered at his staring, yelling for (y/n) to come over, Uma already making fast friends with her earlier.

you stopped in front of Harry and Uma, smiling still, and Harry still not able to take his eyes off her.

“hey (y/n), this is Harry, Harry this is (y/n)”

You smiled and held out your hand for a greeting, “hi harry~ its nice meet you!” harry grasped your hand and smirked back at you, flirt mode activated “nice ta meet ya to lassie, Uma didn’t tell me ye were this pretty~” you blushed and giggled, covering your face with your hands.

Uma rolled her eyes and left you two alone, Jesus one look at you and Harry was smitten

–

“PRESENT TIME!!” Gil screamed, the crew yelling with him and pushed Harry into the chair in front of the table with the presents,

“okay okay im opening them!”

To harry from bonny: a cup with the words “im the reason the rums always gone” “I fucking love it bon!” “I knew you would!”

To harry from Gonzo: a new calf-length fabric jacket made by evie “I didn’t know you had a fashion sense gonzo?” “haha evie made it”

To harry from Serena: a lighter with a skull on it “I should have expected this” yes you should have”

To harry from Gil: a 100 pg sketchbook “gil, why-“ “dude we all know you love to draw, no point in trying to deny that” “fine, thanks”

To harry from Uma: charcoal pencils and alcohol makers “holy shit Uma! These are fucking expensive!!! How’d you get these?!” “I have my ways~”

And so on and so forth

Until Harry got to an unmarked long case and a small leather bag.

“wha’s this?” Uma shrugged and looked around, the rest of the crew shrugging as well, they didn’t give those to him.

Harry lifted the case and carefully opened it, a gasp ripping from his mouth, “holy shit” in the case was a beautiful Renaissance-style rapier includes a mock-ivory handle and gold pommel, with a swept-basket style hilt in gold over brass with gemstones and tableau-engraved decoration.

 Harry carefully lifted the sword out of its case and the light hit the blade and the gems on the hilt causing lights to hit the room, and the entire crew gasped at is beauty, never having seen a sword like that, Harry glanced back at the case. Seeing a folder with a paper in it, picking it up and examining it he saw two things, one was a note, another was a weapon permit.

_To harry: all pirate lords need a blade to wield._

_Ps. A permit so FG can’t take it._

Harry furrowed his brows, pirate lord? His dad was one, but he wasn’t. or at least his dad  ** _was_**  one, but not anymore, not after being sent to the isle.

Harry picked up the pouch and opened it, and his jaw dropped. “Harry?” Uma questioned “Harry what is it?!” harry hurridly emptied the bag and he held it up.

A small coin

But not just any coin, a piece of eight, the coin that the 9 pirate lords of the brethren court held, and what’s more, it was his father’s coin. The one he had replicated by one of the blacksmiths on the Isle to brag to the other pirates of the Isle.

This-this meant.

Another folded note was in the bag. He rushed to open it and read it, ignoring Umas questioning

_James Hook has been removed from his post, and as per request from the fellow lords, you are to be his successor. Protect this with your life. Welcome to the brethren court, Harry Hook,  as one of the 9 pirate lords_

_When the moment arrives, you know the call._

_Hoist the colors_

_-the king of the brethren court._

“it-it” Harry stammered, Uma stepped forward and grabbed the coin, flipping it in her hands “it says im the newest addition to the brethren court” the crew stared at him in shock. Gozno broke the silence, waving his arms around

“hold up, hold up, hold up! You mean! You” he pointed at Harry “are the newest pirate lord?! What?!” the crew burst, yelling and screaming, both from excitement and disbelief.

You sighed and broke through the crew, reaching Uma and harry who was talking animatedly, harry straightening at the sight of you, shoving Uma.

“hey (y/n), what’s up?”

“nothing, but im going to head out, this new situation seems to be a thing you and the crew should talk over, happy birthday harry”

“thanks, lassie, see ya”

“see ya”

As you walked away Uma had a thought, she yelled after you, making the crew silence.

“(y/n)” you turned “I never got your last name!”

“Oh, its Sparrow, (y/n) Sparrow” and you walked off the ship and let them sit with that information.

…

…

…

“DID SHE SAY SPARROW?!!”

—–

You re-entered your dorm and sighed, you never thought you’d get that sword and coin to harry, but finally, with the size of Harrys birthday, you were able to complete aunt Elizabeth’s request, for Harry to be appointed as one of the 9 pirate lords, in place of his father.

Now to wait for them to ask If you jacks daughter, which spoiler alert, you were.

…

And just like Harry, you had taken your dads spot in the brethren court after your dad’s banishment to the Isle of the lost.

—the end~!—

i hope you guys enjoyed that! this was written for Thomas Doherty’s 24th birthday!!


	14. faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from alexiscorbett33 on wattpad  
> you see Harry kissing another girl, but what you don't know is that he's not kissing back, but you break up with Harry. will he, Uma, and Gil be able to hatch a plan to get you back?

mood board created by [@dovescendants](https://tmblr.co/mvKp56Q3xU1IVX7dwp21vuA)

Request from –alexiscorbett33 on wattpad

 _I want to be where, Harry and I date and I see another girl kiss him but he doesn’t kiss back but I think he cheated and we break and then gil and Uma hatch up and plan to get me and harry back together_.

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

—

You and Harry had been dating for about a year and a half, and it had been awesome, secret getaways to a hidden cave, Harry leading you away to a picnic with the least rotten food he could find, gentle kisses, giving you his arm and escorting you around, protecting you from anybody and everybody who tried or thought of harming you, you loved him and he loved you.

Sighing happily you entered the chip shop, placing your sword in the bucket, walking forward and smiling at Gil, who grinned back. Uma strutted over and tossed a tray full of food in front of you. Digging in, you chatted with Bonny and Serena before you felt two well-built arms clothed in red leather wrap around your waist and a diamond cut chin lean on your shoulder.

Giggling you turned and smiled at handsome blue eyes Scottish pirate

“hi, Harry~”

“Hello, my bonnie lass~”

Still giggling you leaned back into his chest and snuggled right into him. Harry hummed and tightened his grip.

“ew~ get a room you two” Uma snarked, tossing another tray in front of you for harry, he snickered leaning into you more and whispering in your ear.

“the only room here is hers, Shall we take her invite~?” you bit your lip to stifle your laughter, pushing his face away slightly and shaking your head.

“just eat your food dumb dumb” Harry smirked and slinked into the seat next to you, picking up a fry and tossing it in his mouth.

You smiled at him, he grinned back, bumping your shoulder with his. ya know, so many people said Harry would hurt you, betray you at the first opportunity, but he never did, he was faithful.

—

You were walking around, looking for Harry, a bounce in your step, you wanted to show him your new hairstyle, styled by dizzy herself, she may be young but the little runt had talent.

Giggling to your self you messed with the ruby cresting ring Harry had given you six months into the relationship, jittery from nerves, hoping he would like your new look.

But when you turned the corner….your heart shattered.

There was harry…kissing Yzmas daughter, Yzla. She gripped his upper arms, her eyes closed and her nasty purple-tinted lips pressed against Harry’s perfect pink lips.

“H-harry?” you whispered, shattered, Harry shoved Yzla away and turned to you, shock and desperation in his eyes,

“(y/n)! luve!! This isn’t what it-“

“I can’t believe it” you felt your eyes burn and tears began to stream down your face, Harry staring in horror “I trusted you!”

You ripped off his ring and chucked it at him, “here, give it to your new girlfriend, you asshole” your voice cracked as you glared at him, malice in your eyes, Harry fumbled to catch it, his heart hurting at your betrayed voice.

“lassie wait I didn’t!-“ you snarled and started to back away from him, “just leave me alone, PIRATE” Harrys mouth dropped, he had never heard you use that word in such a hateful, you usually used in a teasingly loving way.

You turned and ran, rage and sorrow piercing your chest, running to your apartment. Quickly unlatching the door and slamming it behind you, you braced yourself against the door and let out a heart-wrenching sob, covering your mouth and slowly lowering yourself to the floor. Crying your heart out.

they were right, all those people who told you harry would betray you, they were right. Harry wasn’t faithful.

—

Harry stared down at your ring, his mothers ring, shock rendering his motionless, but he snapped when a horrible purple manicured hand tried to grab and put it on.

“well now that she’s out of the way~ this can go to its rightful owner~” but before Yzla could grip it, Harry snarled and pulled away, drawing his hook and lashing it across, cutting the girls cheek.

Ylza screeched and stumbled back, holding her cheek, “what the fuck?!”

Harry bared his teeth and quickly placed the ring in his pocket, withdrawing his sword and aiming it at the girl.

“this is yer fault” Ylza groaned and rolled her eyes “please I did you a favor! She was too…bleh for you, im just right~”

Harry snarled and surged forward, pinning the girl to the wall, hook against her stomach, sword against her throat.

“(y/n) is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me!  And its yer fukin fault that she hates me now!!!” Harry pressed his blade into Ylzas throat, blood seeping out, she paled, fear flooding her eyes.

“if I ever see ye again, whether it just be on the streets, or especially near (y/n), I will hook ye and string ye in the main road by yer toes, understood?”

Ylza nodded stiffly, her knees shaking, desperate to get out of the insane pirates grasp.

“good, go”

Harry backed away, and Yalza stumbled, before regaining her balance and bolting off in the direction of her home.

Harry panted, rage, sorrow, and exhaustion, burning in his chest, (y/n) broke up with him….(y/n) broke up with him.

Harry let out a choked sob, turning and making his way to the ship, rushing past Uma, who frowned at his face and gasped at being shoved aside.

“Harry?” Harry didn’t pay her any attention, entering his room and slamming the door behind him, dropping his weapons on the floor and collapsing on his bed.

He covered his mouth, trying to cover his sobs, not wanting the others to hear him, the son of hook doesn’t cry, as his father would say, especially over a dumb broad.

But (y/n) wasn’t any old dumb broad, she was the sun to his gloomy day, the cooling rain to the sweltering heat, the soft plush of the bed after a long exhausting day.

And because of his carelessness, he lost his light.

Ylza had walked right up to him as he was doing his pay route and had grabbed his arms, tugged him closer, growled flirtatiously, and mouth raped him. He was disgusted and shocked, but before he could push the foul girl away, (y/n) turned the corner,….oh god, her face! Her fucking face, heartbroken, he would do anything to rid her face of that look forever, and shove his hook in Ylzas throat before she could touch him.

Buring his face in his pillow, muffling his cries, he caught a whiff of (y/n)s perfume lingering on the pillow when she would spend the night.

Harry’s throat soon became sore from withholding sobs, and three distinct knocks came from the door.

“Harry? What the fucks up with you? You’re acting weird.”

Uma was weirded out by Harry’s odd behavior, he had pushed her aside and snarled at anyone who came close, and (y/n) wasn’t with him. It was rare when they were apart, every night sleeping at each other’s places, sharing clothes (the ones that fit, harry wearing (y/n)s larger jackets, and (y/n) stealing Harry’s hoodies and shirts.) and generally being an, Uma hated to admit it, an adorable couple.

So seeing Harry so torn up about something, and (y/n) not following him trying to console him was odd.

Uma knocked again, turning slightly to glance at Gil, who shrugged.

“Harry? Let me in”

A beat of silence before Harry responded with a hoarse voice

“it’s not locked”

Uma quickly opened the door but paused when she saw Harry laying limply on his bed, face red and puffy, tears streaming down his face.

“Harry?” Gil mumbled, crossing the room on quick feet and kneeling next to Harry’s bed. “are you alright?”

Harry let out a muffled answer into his pillow, Gil just made a face, not understanding a word Harry had said.

“what? Didn’t hear you”

Harry lifted his head, making Uma and Gil’s eyes widen from the heavy flow of tears.

“(y/n) broke up with me” Harry spoke in a wobbly voice, teeth gritting.

Uma was the first to speak after overcoming her shock at the news. “what?! Why would she break up with you?! You two were like the poster true love shit and all that?!”

Harry sniffed and began to recount his run-in with Ylza, Umas face becoming more and more deadly as Harry told his story.

Gil frowned and wrapped his arms around Harry, “don’t worry Harry, she’ll realize that you weren’t cheating and then she’ll come running back.”

Harry wiped his cheeks and quirked his eyebrow at Gil “r-really? Are ye sure?”

Gil just smiled positively and nodded, he was absolutely sure, (y/n) loved Harry with all her heart, she couldn’t stay away for long.

“hold up,” the two boys looked at Uma, who was scheming “let’s not wait for her to realize, that will take too long, let’s make her know that you were faithful and that bitch forced herself on you”

Harry stared at his longtime friend in silence before he nodded, he needed (y/n) back now, he couldn’t wait for her to find out he never betrayed her.

“I’m on board, what the plan?”

Uma smirked cruelly, and Harry grinned sadistically back.

Oh, this was gonna be fun~

—

You were curled up on your bed, wearing one of Harry’s hoodies and pressing the neckline to your nose, tears and snot soaking the hood and neck.

God you felt so stupid, you had been warned a million times by many people (granted they were mostly woman who had a crush on Harry, but there were men who also warned you as well, who also had a crush on Harry) that Harry would cheat and betray you, but you had ignored them, and look were you ended up.

Broken hearted and betrayed by the boy you had fallen in love with.

As you cried into the hoodie, you heard three knocks on your door, sniffing you slowly sat up, wiping your face and shuffling over to the door you looked through to peephole, seeing Uma and Gil, sighed you opened the door, and Uma leaped forward and latched herself to you, and you broke down once more in her arms, Gil urged you both back into your apartment and locked the door behind him.

Uma lead you to your bed and collapsed on it, shushing you and rubbing your back, for the daughter of a cruel sea witch, Uma was kind and sympathetic, and she had always been the person you had gone to when you felt down.

Gil shuffled over and sat on your other side, taking your (h/l) (h/c) hair and (brushing it and braiding, if it’s long/ scratching your scalp if you have anything shorter than shoulder length) both of them helping you to calm down.

Uma soon had told you that they had a plan for the bitch who had seduced harry, you nodded and agreed, Yzla had to pay for her crimes.

Uma smirked, “good, glad your on board, can’t have my best fighter (Gil rose an eyebrow at that, you never fought?) down for the count over some stupid boy, even if that boy was my oldest friend”

You quirked an eyebrow “was?” Uma nodded, her face turning dark “yes, was, I can’t be friends with a boy who doesn’t understand that girls aren’t a plaything he can just use and toss away when he gets bored”

You nodded and grabbed your clothes, gesturing for Uma to follow you.

“(y/n) what are you doing?”

“if im getting revenge im doing this right, now help me with my hair”

The bathroom door closed behind you and Uma, and Gil sat on your bed, twiddling his fingers, before loudly speaking.

“so what im I supposed to do?!”

Your voice yelled back; “makeup!”

“kay!”

Gil stood up from the bed and grabbed your small trunk thing of makeup, rummaging around before seeing the perfect color to make Harry go gaga.

—

An hour later, you were ready, following Uma to the ship, where she had already captured Ylza. when you had shown Uma the clothes, she had cackled gleefully, oh harry was going to regret cheating on you.

Clad in a black cropped leather jacket, with a cropped ripped top under, riped stressed jeans, and black combat boots, your outfit screamed ‘im out for blood’ your hair and makeup was striking too, red eye makeup and an ombre red lip

When you arrived at the ship you didn’t see Uma nod at Gil, who nodded back and prepared to grasp your arms so you couldn’t run away, as you stepped on the ship, Uma called out a name you didn’t expect to hear till after you dealt with Yzla.

“Harry, bring her up!”

You gasped, backing right up into Gil, who took the chance and wrapped his arms around you, preventing you from running.

“Uma?! What the hell?! I thought you said you weren’t friends with him anymore?!” you squirmed in Gil’s arms, trying to bolt back to your apartment.

Uma sighed, she hated lying to you, but she wouldn’t be able to get you here otherwise. “I lied, I said that so I could prove that Harry  _didn’t_  cheat on you”

You stopped your squirming, what? You looked up at Uma, who had a dark look on her face, “what?”

“Harry didn’t cheat on you, the bitch forced herself on him”

You stared at Uma with an unsure look, not knowing whether or not to trust her.

“I don’t know, I’d have to hear this from Yzla herself.”

Uma smirked cruelly, “that can be arranged”

Moments later, Harry emerged from the brig, pushing a bound Yzla towards you, Uma, and Gil. Harry locked eyes with you, and his breath stopped, dear god you looked gorgeous, he’d only been away from you for a couple of hours, yet he felt like he hadn’t seen you in years.

He forced himself to break eye contact with you, and shoved Yzla in front of you, and kicked the back of her knees, forcing her to the floor.

Ylza groaned in pain, you glanced up at Harry, shocked to see his face puffy and red, his eyes especially so, had…had he been crying?

Uma growled and reeled her foot back, and surged It forward, sending it into Yzlas stomach. The girl coughed and spat out blood, glaring up at you and Uma.

You glared back.

Ylza stopped at the look in your eyes, you were known to be one of the kindest souls on the Isle, so she was surprised to see the blood lust and rage in your eyes.

But, there was a thing that many people didn’t know about you, and let’s just say, Uma was one of the few who knew…and lived to keep the knowledge.

And this bitch was gonna be one of the many who didn’t.

Harry gripped Ylza’s hair and planted his boot in her back, pulling his hand back and pressing his foot forward, making her body bend in an awkward shape.

Harry leaned down slightly and snarled in her face, “TELL HER”

Yzla whimpered, face pale as chalk, her entire body shaking in fear.

“i-i-I”

Gil’s face went dark, this bitch had tried to ruin his best friends relationship, and now she was trying to escape the consequences.

“Talk” with one word from Gil, the sunshine boy of the Isle, Ylza babbled out what had happened between her and harry.

“I-I forced my self on Harry!” you bowed your head, darkness swirling in your vision. “i-I wanted for my self!!” Ylza somehow gained some courage and started to glare at you “she’s not good enough for him! She’s weak!! Spineless!!! She never does anything!! She just sits back and cowers!!! She-guck!”

A twitch of your wrist, and a flourish of your hand, you had released the blade hidden within your arm guard beneath your jacket.

…

And stabbed Ylza in the neck.

blood poured from her neck, and she started to panic, frantically trying to free her hands to put pressure on her neck.

Harry and gil yelped in shock and leaped back, while you and Uma just stood there glaring down at the pathetic girl.

“don’t,” you spoke in a deadly calm voice, Ylza shivered, both from the blood loss and your tone “call me weak, I am descendent of one of the most powerful assassins of the assassins order, I am part of the creed. There’s a reason im always in the background”

You leaned in close to her face, pulling your blade to rest on her nose, Ylza shook in fear, black beginning to edge in her vision.

“because Im not supposed to be seen, and you will die, with the knowledge that this could’ve been avoided if you just left Harry alone”

You voice faded from her conscious, but not before you got one last word in.

“and now you will be used as an example as to not touch what is mine”

Gone.

—-

Ylzas body crumpled to the floor, and you breathed out a sigh and twitched your wrist, retracting the blade back into its hidden place.

Looking up you saw Harry and Gil with gaping mouths, Uma with a satisfied smirk.

“Lassie” Harry breathed, looking at you up and down, seeing you in a new light “when-when, where did that come from?!”

You shrugged, stepping over the body and closer to Harry, now that you knew she had forced herself on Harry, you were very much willing to be near him.

“I’ve always had it in me, just never used in front of you.”

“why-“ Harry stuttered talking your hands and staring into your eyes, shock, and seriousness in his own, he didn’t sound betrayed, just…wondering why you didn’t tell him about what you could do. “why didn’t ye tell meh?”

“tenet 2; hide in plain sight, if I told you, you might have tried to get me into fights more, by staying in the background and faking being spineless, people never suspected me!”

Harry nodded, glancing behind you, noticed that Uma and Gil had disappeared, along with Ylzas body.

“Lassie?”

You hummed playing with the lapels of Harry’s jacket. “do-are…will ye be mah girl again?”

You grinned and pressed your lips to Harrys, who slumped in relief and wrapped his arms around you, glad you took him back. you pulled back still grinning, your lips now slightly swollen from the kiss.

“does that answer your question hooky?’ Harry nodded, but paused, reaching into his pocket, pulling out the ruby crested ring, and taking your right hand, sliding the ring back into its rightful place.

Smirking at you, he lifted your hand and pressed a kiss to it, making you giggle, his lips spilt into a grin, and he pulled you toward him, just felling you in his arms.

“Harry?” he hummed, showing his attention was on you “next time something like this happens, let’s let the other explain what happened before we do anything rash, these last couple hours sucked.”

“Agreed, now let’s go take a nap, im exhausted”

“agreed”

—the end—


End file.
